Recuerdos de un amor dormido
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Dirás que ya no le quieres, dirás que lo has olvidado, pero el tiempo y la distancia solo pueden separar cuerpos... nunca corazones verdaderamente enamorados. HITSUKARIN. Regalo de cumpleaños para Celeste kaomy-chan. Te adoramos todas las HitsuKarinistas! Dejen sus comentarios!


**_AVISO:_ PARA AQUELLAS QUE ENTRARON AL FIC POR UNA ALERTA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN LES INFORMO QUE _SOLO SUBÍ LA CORRECCIÓN_. LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS!**

 **.**

 **EDITADO:** _Muchas gracias a Mike Ryder 16 (lo pongo separado porque sino solo se ve el 16) por marcarme tales errores! En mi defensa, yo dije que el fic fue publicado de improviso ¬¬U, y en mi otra defensa, esperaba que ya se hubiesen dado cuenta que en TODOS mis fics, Toshiro es SIEMPRE mayor que Karin._

 **Orientado al japón antiguo, es su deber imaginar kimonos, yukatas, etc***

En el gran pueblo de Karakura la gente se encontraba rebosante de felicidad. El príncipe y joven heredero regresaría luego de casi seis años de ausencia y ese era motivo de fiesta.

Aldeanos, nobles y soldados iban de un lado a otro, emocionados y alegres, preparando una bienvenida digna para el futuro gobernante.

La consejera real, quien desde su regreso al pueblo hacía una semana estaba con los preparativos para la celebración, se encontraba en medio de todo el tumulto de gente, dando órdenes y gritando a quien se le cruzara en frente, haciendo gestos y quejándose de todo.

-¡¿COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?!- chilló la pelirroja a todo pulmón, encogiendo en su lugar a las tres jóvenes doncellas.

-P-pero... Matsumoto-san... usted ordenó flores de camelia en el arco de entrada- comentó tímidamente la chica, ahuecando sus manos para expresarse.

-¡Si! Camelias, ¡camelias blancas! ¡blancas!- la rubia alzó las manos al cielo, como si el color que quería en las flores fuera obvio.

-No nos dijo que... -

-¡No quiero oír excusas!- silenció con el ceño profundamente fruncido, antes de soltar un suspiro, rogando por paciencia, y ablandar su rostro -Quita esas flores y colócalas en una gran canasta, decora la canasta con nuestra bandera y cuando lleguen el príncipe y su prometida las distribuiremos entre las mujeres. Mientras tanto ustedes dos vayan a la floristería y compren camelias blancas esta vez, una vez echo pónganlas en lugar de las rojas- indicó con voz seria pero suave, arrepentida de lo dura que había sido con su reprimenda.

-Si, Matsumoto-san- respondieron a coro las tres mujeres, agradecidas por la buena voluntad de la consejera, antes de partir dos de ellas hacia la florería y la última a retirar las camelias rojas.

Un gruñido medio exasperado medio lastimero escapó de los labios de la hermosa mujer.

-Necesito un trago- murmuró masajeando sus sienes. A unos metros de ella pudo ver a varios soldados estirando la alfombra por la que el príncipe entraría al pueblo, al ver los agujeros en esta casi le da un infarto -¡¿Pero que... ?! ¡vayan a buscar la alfombra nueva!- gritó escandalizada. ¡Diablos! Sería una larga mañana.

 _[...]_

Al mismo tiempo, una joven pelinegra de 19 años de edad caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del centro del pueblo con una bolsa del mercado entre sus brazos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el contenido de sus paquetes, mientras una expresión ausente adornaba su faz. Su corazón se sentía retorcer dentro de su pecho mientras sus pulmones se comprimían y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. El sentimiento de angustia que sentía era incomparable con nada que pudiera haber sentido antes.

Ya casi llegaba a su hogar cuando sintió como alguien chocaba su hombro. Al ver que el otro simplemente seguía su camino, la irritación se apoderó de ella.

-¡Ten más cuidado, maldita sea!- le gruñó en voz alta, provocando que el causante de su molestia la volteara a ver.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- le preguntó un tipo, que rondaba los treinta años de edad, de piel grisácea y barba descuidada, mirándola como quien mira a un insecto.

-¿Pues a quien más, idiota? Creo que me debes una disculpa- le dijo alzando la barbilla, su gesto serio y amenazante. El tipo alzó una ceja antes de reír con fuerza, escupiendo incluso... _desagradable_.

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó con burla, provocando que los delgados brazos se tensaran -Oh, ¿te hice enojar? Mira pequeña perra, será mejor que sigas con tu camino o harás que me enoje- le dijo a modo de advertencia, sonriendo con arrogancia al verla apretar su mandíbula.

-No seré yo quien limpie la basura de este pueblo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsamente linda, achinando exageradamente sus ojos, dejando al tipo impactado. Se volteó con intención de seguir con su camino, sin embargo, una mano enorme y áspera la detuvo.

-Yo te enseñaré a respetar, mujerzuela- gruñó el tipo, escupiendo al hablar, alzando su palma para abofetearla.

 _Plaf._

El golpe fue sonoro y demostraba claramente lo doloroso de él.

-¡Maldita!- rugió colérico. La pelinegra lo había golpeado hábilmente, con gracia y precisión, sin que nada se le cayera.

El treintañero se levantó y le lanzó un puñetazo que ella esquivó con una simple torsión de cuerpo, dejando que el tipo fuera directo a su rodilla, la cual se estampó en su estómago, dejándole de rodillas en el suelo desesperado por aire.

 _Furiosa, lanzaba patadas una tras otra intentando asestarle._

 _-Maldita sea, ¡quédate quieto!- gruñó intentando golpear su pecho con su puño, pero no llegó a rozarle que él atrapó su brazo y lo estiró hacia arriba, haciéndola estrellarse contra su pecho y dejándola estirada en puntas de pie, él bajó la cabeza dejando que sus narices se tocaran._

 _-Ya acéptalo, jamás vas a poder conmigo- indicó con burla y una media sonrisa arrogante, al tiempo que ella se ponía roja de coraje. Sin embargo eso fue hasta que él atacó sus labios, dejándola totalmente atontada, haciéndola olvidad de su enojo._

La pelinegra sonrió... no había nadie que pudiera ganarla... nadie además de _él_.

Luego de unos segundos de presenciar su obra de arte tranquilizó a los pocos aldeanos y a sus vecinos que estaban alrededor, la mayoría de edad muy madura, que estaban preocupados por si le habían dañado. Mientras que un par de hombres que pasaban allí junto con sus mujeres se llevaban al tipo hacia el cuartel de los soldados del pueblo. Nadie que pudiera golpear a una mujer, sea quien sea o por la razón que fuera, merecía estár suelto por ahí.

-¿Estás segura, querida? Creo que deberías descansar- sugirió aún muy preocupada una anciana.

-Abuela Haru, estoy bien, puede estar segura. Pero si eso es lo que le preocupa, le prometo que descansaré luego- le dijo dulcemente la pelinegra. La anciana Haru había sido de gran ayuda para ella en momentos de dificultad, incluso fue su nana cuando era niña, y le tenía un gran cariño.

-Está bien. Pasaré luego a visitarlos- suspiró la anciana con una sonrisa. Karin asintió emocionada y besó su mejilla, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

-La espero, entonces, baa-chan- saludó alegremente, moviendo su mano a modo de despedida.

Continuó con su camino hasta entrar a su casa, siendo recibida por una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, a la cual correspondió amorosamente, dándole al dueño de su felicidad un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar el almuerzo.

 _[...]_

-¡Atención! Consejera Matsumoto-san, ya podemos divisar al príncipe llegando al puente en el río- dijo un sonriente guardia a la rubia, la cual casi se pone a dar saltitos de emoción ante la noticia.

-¡Todos listos!- anunció la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, la mayor parte de los aldeanos y campesinos estaban allí formando una gran multitud, ansiosos por ver al muchacho de catorce años que se había marchado hacía ya media década.

Al poco tiempo un hermoso corcel blanco se habría paso por la entrada del pueblo, montado en él, un joven de porte imponente se mostraba serio y calmado, mirando todo con mucha nostalgia disfrazada de frialdad. Tras él, montada en una preciosa yegua color oro, iba una hermosa mujer que nadie había visto pero de la cual habían escuchado, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y alegría. Tras ellos, cinco guardias montados y diez más a pie. El peliblanco bajó elegantemente del lomo de su fiel compañero, entregándole a un delgaducho muchacho las riendas de este. Luego se acercó a la mujer que lo acompañaba, tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar de su yegua. Una vez esta piso el suelo, la tomó por la cintura y juntos caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta donde la multitud los esperaba.

-Toshiro-sama- murmuró con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas Rangiku, alzando sus brazos hacia él muchacho, mirándolo con profunda ternura. El peliblanco la miró reticente por unos segundos, antes de aceptar el maternal abrazo que la rubia le ofrecía -Has crecido tanto- murmuró ella con voz ahogada en su oído, con esa familiaridad típica de alguien quien vio crecer a un muchacho que ahora podía ser sin ninguna duda llamado hombre, para luego ocultar su rostro en el fuerte pecho de quien consideraba un hijo.

-Supongo que cinco años no pasan en vano, Rangiku- respondió suavemente el chico, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de la mencionada, por sobre su pequeños hombros.

-Supongo que no- respondió la consejera separándose, al tiempo que limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían escapado. Entonces, se inclinó hacia la elegante princesa que miraba la escena muy enternecida -Princesa Hinamori Momo-sama, es todo un honor para mi el estar en su presencia ahora, no sabe lo alegre que estoy de al fin poder conocerla. Por favor, permítame presentarme, soy Matsumoto Rangiku, consejera real de Karakura- habló educadamente la rubia, sincera, pero aún así, la morena pudo distinguir algo de reticencia en su expresión.

-El honor es todo mío, poder conocerla luego de haber escuchado tanto de usted- respondió de vuelta la princesa, con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo haber conocido.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- respondió coqueta la rubia, aunque con un deje de advertencia que el peliblanco no tardó en captar.

-Por supuesto que si- aseguró la princesa, divertida ante la mirada fulminante que la rubia le dedicó a su prometido.

-He aquí a nuestros próximos gobernantes- gritó alegremente, provocando la algarabía instantánea de todo el pueblo.

Los nobles y aldeanos se acercaban a ambos, estrechando manos y presentando reverencias, felicitando y dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Muchos se empujaban ansiosos por saludar, y el príncipe respondía cordialmente a cada palabras recibida, sin sonrisas pero tampoco con su expresión de malas pulgas más que habitual desde que tenía memoria.

Entre empujones y empujones frente a Toshiro cayó de rodillas un niño, el cual respiraba agitadamente, con la cabeza gacha, dejándole al príncipe solo ver unos rebeldes mechones azabaches. La princesa se hincó en su lugar, junto a su prometido, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó dulcemente, siendo ignorada olímpicamente.

-Puedes alzar la cabeza- le indicó fríamente el peliblanco, arqueando una ceja ante la exagerada muestra de respeto del chiquillo. Sin notar que en realidad, este no se atrevía a mirarle.

-¿Quien se inclina ante ti?- le preguntó en un gruñido el niño, alzando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y gesto desafiante, dejando a la vista unos profundos ojos verdes, y arrojándole un puñado de tierra a la altura de su pecho, antes de levantarse sobre si mismo, sin importarle las raspaduras en sus rodillas. Tal acto provocó una exclamación general en todos allí. La gente presente miraba atónita y hasta impactada la suciedad en el atuendo del futuro gobernante -Tu humildad sobresale de entre tus cualidades- le dijo sarcástico el pelinegro, rodando sus ojos.

Rangiku se encontraba boquiabierta, no podía concebir tal acto de rebeldía, o tal vez estupidez, por parte de aquel niño. Pero por sobre todo, su vista se quedó fija en sus ojos, tan verdes y profundos... hermosos. El poder de esos ojos le trajo una oleada de intensas emociones.

Por mientras, Toshiro miraba desafiante al niño frente a él, pues nadie había sido nunca capaz de ser tan altanero en su presencia. El pelinegro le sostenía la mirada, alzando su barbilla con orgullo y permitiéndole ver al peliblanco un pequeño, diminuto lunar en su ojo.

 _-No es necesaria tanta reverencia- dijo un príncipe de trece años, mirando con una ceja alzada a la pequeña niña frente a él, la cual había corrido desesperada en su dirección y se había arrodillado sin ningún tipo de cuidado, casi y matándose en el proceso._

 _-¿Quien se arrodilla ante ti?- fue la agresiva respuesta de esa dulce vocesita proveniente de la niña, la cual alzó el rostro mirándolo desafiante, antes de arrojarle un puñado de tierra desde el suelo. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los ónix de ella, admirando un diminuto lunar que en la esclerótica de su ojo izquierdo, junto al lado derecho de su iris **(N.T: es decir el lado hacia** **donde** **esta la nariz)**_

El recuerdo golpeo su mente casi tan fuerte como un puñetazo, provocando un leve cosquilleo en su interior. Había olvidado ya ese suceso tan clandestino. Su atención volvió, entonces, al pequeño, que parecía esperar algo de él, ¿una reprimenda, quizás? Escuchó como el niño mascullaba algo sobre lo creído que era al tiempo que se volteaba con la intensión de irse, sin embargo, un grito lo detuvo.

-¿Como te atreves, renacuajo insolente?- se escuchó entre la multitud una rasposa voz masculina, sacando del silencio a los presentes, los cuales empezaron a abuchear y gritar, defendiendo al joven futuro gobernante.

Un guardia de cabeza calva tomó por el antebrazo a pelinegro de ojos verdes, alzándolo del suelo, al tiempo que lo zamarreaba.

-Yo mismo te castigare, rata de mierda- rugió sádicamente el calvo, mirando al chico como un muerto de hambre frente al más delicioso manjar. El niño comenzó a patalear a diestra y siniestra, agitando el brazo apresado y golpeando la mano del calvo con el otro, provocando que el tipo riera con diversión.

-¡Como no me dejes en paz lo pagarás!- amenazó el chico mirándolo oscuramente a los ojos, haciendo que, por unos momentos, el soldado se sintiera pequeño ante él. Era la mirada más feroz que había visto jamás. El comentario del muchacho provocó las risas de los presentes, devolviéndole confianza.

-¿Lo pagaré? Quizás debería cortarte esa lengua tan habladora que tienes- el soldado hizo un ruido con su boca, como si estuviera relamiéndose su saliva.

-Toshiro-kun- murmuró la princesa, asustada, tomándolo por el brazo, indicándole que hiciera algo. Ante esto, el joven suspiró.

-Madaram... - iba a llamarlo cuando una piedra del tamaño de un zapato golpeó a la cabeza del calvo. Todos los ojos volaron hacia el pequeño cuerpecito de una niña de aspecto angelicas, a unos metros de la muchedumbre.

El soldado perdió el equilibrio tras el golpe y no le quedó más que soltar al niño para no caer. Éste cayó de pie y salió corriendo, abriéndose paso de entre la multitud ahora distraída.

-¡Nos vamos!- tomó por la mano a la niña y se fueron de allí a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡Mi señor! Permítame ir a por ellos, pagarán por su insolencia- habló solemne uno de sus guardias, de apariencia algo afeminada.

-¡Solo espere a que los encuentre!- gritó el atacado, indignado ante el echo de que una roca haya logrado hacerlo trastabillar.

-¡No! De ninguna manera, solo son niños pequeños- defendió fervientemente la princesa Momo, totalmente reacia a la idea de niños lastimados o hasta muertos. Sin chistar, ambos guardias solo inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Uhmm... - la rubia comenzó a mirar disimuladamente hacia todos lados, incómoda por lo acontecido. Sin embargo, su simpática y alegre personalidad no le permitía mantener ese tipo de sentimientos en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzó a aplaudir con su típica sonrisa, aunque algo tensa, otra vez en su rostro -Bien, creo que es momento de ir ante el rey Jushiro-sama- dijo contenta, empujando a los jóvenes futuros reyes hacia sus caballos, instándolos a subir -Ustedes vayan yendo mientras yo acabo con la entrega de invitaciones a la celebración en el palacio- ordenó haciendo ademanes y gestos exagerados. A todos les bajó una gota por su nuca al verla así de emocionada, como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero se apresuraron a obedecer.

Una vez el príncipe Hitsugaya y Lady Hinamori se fueron, con su tropa de guardias escoltándolos, la rubia suspiró y su semblante se enserió. Se acercó disimuladamente a su escolta y murmuró en su oído. Al separarse, tras una leve inclinación, el chico dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria que la rubia, la cual comenzó a repartir camelias rojas a todos como invitación al baile que se presentaría en el palacio, regodeándose internamente por su brillante e ingeniosa manera de corregir el anterior error cometido por la doncella, dejando a un lado la modestia, claro.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tras las enormes puertas del palacio, el rey recibía alegremente a su primogénito, contento de verlo luego de tanto tiempo separados.

-Hijo mío- exclamó con alegría en su voz, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el muchacho, el cual lo recibió algo incómodo. Hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con su progenitor, por lo que el verlo luego de todos esos años era un poco... extraño.

El rey, sintiendo la incomodidad de su hijo en su presencia, sonrió comprensivo.

-Lady Hinamori- el apuesto gobernante tomó la mano de la princesa, dejando un suave beso en ella, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Rey Jushiro- la princesa inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente -Es un honor y motivo de alegría conocerle al fin- sonrió suavemente. El rey asintió.

-¿Que les parece si pasamos al comedor, a almorzar? Sería bueno que descansen, habrá una gran gala en su honor esta noche, todo el pueblo asistirá así que lo mejor es que estén preparados- ambos chicos asintieron ante las palabras del mayor, por lo que lo siguieron por las puertas del palacio -Mi informante me habló de un pequeño altercado, ¿algo de lo que debería preocuparme?- preguntó el peliblanco de ojos oscuros, algo consternado.

-Para nada, padre, solo fueron un par de niños que armaron un pequeño alboroto- desmintió desinteresadamente el príncipe, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

El pelinegro se volteó y pateó una tapa maltrecha del basurero, refunfuñando maldiciones en contra de la niña, el príncipe, el mundo y hasta él mismo.

Si, y es que no podía ser un poco más insensible.

 _-¡¿Que acaso estás loca, Honoka?!- riñó un furioso pelinegro, zarandeando a la pequeña por el brazo hasta dejarla frente a él, mirándola de mala manera._

 _-¡Estabas en un aprieto, debía ayudarte!- respondió la nombrada de la misma forma, presionando sus puños a sus lados con rabia contenida._

 _-¡Estaba perfectamente bien! Ese no era tu problema-_

 _-¡Armaste un escándalo! Me lo prometiste, Kaoru, me prometiste que ya no habrían más peleas, no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado- le gritó muy molesta, apuntándolo con un dedo._

 _-¿Y tú quien te crees? No te metas a donde no te llaman-_

 _-Pues si no me hubiera involucrado, ahora mismo estarías tras las rejas-_

 _-Seguiría siendo mi problema-_

 _-¡Agh! Eres imposible, a la próxima te lanzaré la roca a ti- tras estas palabras, la muchachita se volteó y caminó a fuertes zancadas lejos del chico._

Lanzó otro fuerte gruñido y entró a su casa dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Oye, que la puerta no es giratoria!- reclamó una voz femenina dentro, provocando otro par de maldiciones más por parte del niño -¿Que sucedió?- preguntó apareciendo desde la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con un trapo.

-Peleé con Honoka- gruñó el niño antes de dejarse caer sobre su trasero, chocando su espalda contra la puerta de entrada. La mayor suspiró.

-¿Que fue esta vez?- preguntó negando con una leve sonrisa. Esos niños no hacían sino agarrarse por las mechas a cada que podían.

-Tuve un problema en el centro del pueblo y ella metió sus narices, tuvimos que correr para que no nos lincharan- contó con voz enfadada, cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Más problemas, Kaoru? Hijo, tienes que intentar... -

-"Llevar un poco más mi carácter" si, ajá, ya lo sé- dijo con voz enfurruñada el pequeño. Odiaba escuchar siempre las mismas palabras por parte de su madre -Lo dices como si fuera fácil- agregó por lo bajo. La morena suspiró. Ella mejor que cualquiera sabía que no era para nada fácil. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca al recordar lo acontecido esa mañana.

-Se que es complicado, mi cielo, enserio que si. Pero si no lo haces jamás podrás hacerte querer por los aldeanos del pueblo. Todos piensan que eres un bandolero; Yo, la abuela y los demás sabemos que no es así, pero ellos no. si no lo intentas... -

-No me importa lo que los demás crean-

-Ambos sabemos que, en el fondo, si te importa, y mucho- replicó delicadamente la morena, con una cálida sonrisa adornando sus facciones, arrodillándose frente a él y acariciando suavemente su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear a verla.

-Estoy cansado, mamá- dijo sinceramente el pequeño, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en la mano de su progenitora, moviendo un poco su cabeza para sentir la suavidad de esa palma tan cálida acariciarlo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, partiendo el corazón de la nombrada, que la enjugó con su pulgar.

La morena tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño y lo acunó contra su pecho, acariciando sus negros cabellos rebeldes con una mano y apretándolo contra si por la pequeña espalda con la otra.

-Sabes que te amo... ¿cierto?- preguntó bajito, con la nariz hundida en los suaves mechones. El pequeño asintió, abrazándose un poco más fuerte a su cuello -¿Crees que... soy una buena mamá?- preguntó dubitativa. Él niño se separó y la miró como si estuviera loca, con una chispa de enojo, también.

-No me preguntes tonterías. Eres la mejor mami del mundo, jamás lo dudes- le dijo con voz potente, muy firme, antes de volver a abrazarla -Y la mejor papi también- murmuró ahogadamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena y dejando caer otro par de lágrimas. El chico no fue consciente de lo anonadada que dejó a su madre, la cual no podía ni respirar del shock.

Desde que su hijo nació se propuso ser todo lo que él podría necesitar en su vida, hasta que se casase e hiciese su propia familia. No le faltaría nada en el mundo, nunca. Ni siquiera a su padre. Ella lo haría el chiquillo más feliz en el mundo.

Y escucharle decir esas palabras... simplemente le hizo sentir que sus esfuerzos por fin habían rendido sus frutos... que su único propósito...

No tenía palabras para describir ese sentimiento.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

La algarabía se respiraba en Karakura desde la llegada del príncipe. Las sonrisas, especialmente en los nobles y grandes comerciantes de renombre en el poblado, eran imposibles de borrar.

La pelinegra iba caminando junto con su hijo en dirección a la pequeña escuelita del lugar. Habían muchos niños del pueblo allí, varios hijos de muy buenos amigos de la morena, y el chico se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría.

-¡Kaoru!- el niño desvió su mirada hacia un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos oscuros, que agitaba una mano en su dirección. Al ver al pelirrojo junto a sus hermanos y madre, ambos se acercaron.

-¿Que tal, Ururu-chan?- saludó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-Muy buenos días- saludó contenta la de tintes azulados, dándole una leve reverencia.

Sonrió, esa chica era tan adorable.

Su historia era de lo más tierna, ella y su prometido se llevaban peor que perro y gato, se odiaban con fervor y muchas veces llegaban a golpearse ambos, sin embargo, cuando cumplieron quince años, ambos notaron el profundo amor que se tenían, y fue simplemente casarse para dar rienda suelta a su amor y tener a su primer niño a ni tan siquiera un año de la ceremonia. Hasta ahora ya tenía un total de seis niños.

El mayor era Tora, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules tal como su madre. Luego llegaron los trillizos, quienes tenían la edad de Kaoru, que más bien parecían adoptados, dada sus diferentes apariencias; Shoryu era un pelirrojo de ojos oscuros y el mejor amigo de Kaoru, Yoko era la que le seguía, tenía un cabello marrón claro y ojos color ámbar (nadie sabía de donde habían salido esos rasgos), y por último Honoka, muy similar a su madre dados sus ojos océano muy grandes y somnolientos y su cabello azulado, una niña con la cual Kaoru no congeniaba para nada, pero de la cual no podía separarse, aún así; los trillizos formaban el grupo de amigos del oji-esmeralda, casi nunca los veían separados. Por último Toranousuke, un hermoso bebé de dos años con cabello rubio y ojos azules, y Yusura una niña recién nacida, con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros. Sin contar con el embarazo de 4 meses que se traía.

Si, ella y su marido se divertían de lo lindo.

La verdad era que Ururu era la única madre de esa escuelita con la que se llevaba, dado que Kaoru siempre tenía pleitos con cualquier otro niño.

Siempre lo discriminaban por sus ojos verdes y piel tostada en absoluto comunes en aquel pueblo, sin contar el echo de que no era ningún secreto el que ella era una madre soltera y, por lo tanto, él un huérfano de padre. Muchos mocosos se burlaron de él en los primeros días, eso hasta que su carácter se dio a conocer. Desde entonces muchos lo tachaban de maleante en potencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo la ojinegra pudo ver como la pequeña peli-azulada se cruzaba de brazos y corría su rostro, muy enojada con su hijo, quien frunció el ceño al verla y la ignoró olímpicamente, también enfadado. Contuvo una risita. Esos dos eran tal para cual.

Un sonido tintineante atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, el grupo incluido. Una de las profesoras sonaba una campana, indicando que era el momento de entrar a la pequeña escuela.

-Nos vemos más tarde, corazón- saludó la morena dándole un beso en la frente al de piel canela, que asintió antes de correr junto a su pelirrojo amigo, mientras que las niñas iban tras ellos caminando de manera civilizada, la peli-marrón insistiéndole a su hermana para que le contara que había sucedido en esa ocasión.

-¿Segura que te lo llevas a tu casa? No quiero causarte problemas- preguntó un tanto insegura la oji-negra, mirando un tanto a la mayor.

-Por supuesto, Kaoru es un niño muy bueno, no me traerá molestias- aseguró la embarazada con voz tranquilizante. Ella asintió, más calmada -Lamento no poder quedarme más, pero deje a Jinta-kun con los niños y no es buena idea que este solo con ellos por mucho tiempo- comentó nerviosa, corriendo apresuradamente en dirección a su hogar.

Una pequeña gota resbaló por la nuca de la morena, recordaba la última vez que eso había ocurrido, cuando el pequeño Toranousuke de un año y medio había acabado sobre las brazas frías _**(N.T: recuerden que en las antiguas casas japonesas hay como un agujero en el suelo donde prenden fuego para cocinar, solo que no recuerdo como se llamaba)**_ con una manzana en su boca y el pelirrojo medio muerto en el suelo y la casa que parecía que había pasado toda una secta de maleantes por ella. Nadie sabía con exactitud que había pasado, pero desde entonces el pelirrojo no podía estar sin supervisión con sus hijos durante más de treinta minutos.

Observó a los niños que había comenzado a caminar, estando ya cerca de la entrada a la escuela.

-¡Shoryu! Oye dime que tienes los deberes de... - dejó de escucharlo en cuanto él y su mejor amigo entraron al edificio. Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la mayor. Ya se las vería Kaoru con ella en cuanto volviese, él le había dicho que no tenía tareas.

-Ese mocoso... - masculló cruzando sus brazos.

-Es bellísimo- la morena se petrificó al instante. No podía ser cierto -Jamás creí que volvería a verte- lentamente volteó a ver a la fuente de esa voz -Te buscamos por mucho tiempo- la expresión en el rostro de quien hablaba era una mezcla de alegría y, quizás, algo de melancolía. Fue ver el rostro ajeno para que el miedo la invadiera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa tarde, el peliblanco se encontraba en su oficina -la cual le pertenecía desde antes de su partida- revisando unos papeles que su padre le encargó, además de las propiedades y bienes del reino.

 _Debes comenzar a familiarizarte de nueva cuenta con tu entorno, muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años._

Soltó un suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención, por lo que se volteó, encontrándose a la rubia consejera real.

Alzó una albina ceja al notarla algo perdida en si misma. De echo, se sorprendió de verla calmada y no saltando y desordenando todo a su paso. ¿Será que por fin maduró en todos esos años que él estuvo fuera? Siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al sofá. En lugar de echarse toda despatarrada sobre el mueble (como él sabía, a ella le encantaba), solo se sentó derecha, mirando a la nada.

Muy bien, ya se estaba asustando. Como no viera una actitud normal por parte de Rangiku en 20 segundos, él mismo llamaría al servicio médico para que se la llev...

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al ver como la rubia sacaba de su busto una pequeña petaca de licor y se la empinaba en la boca.

-Ya te estabas tardando- comentó desinflándose en la silla -¿Que te ocurrió?- preguntó viendo como se recostaba en el sillón (toda despatarrada como él esperaba) y bebía de la petaca como un bebé de su biberón, sin tomarse la molestia de responderle.

Pasados unos minutos, en cuanto el recipiente estuvo vacío, la rubia soltó un denso suspiro.

-No es nada, solo recibí demasiada... información, en muy poco tiempo- se explicó.

Toshiro ya se suponía a que se refería, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de que sería ella quien organice su boda y posterior coronación. Eso si era trabajo pesado, y considerando que ella era la imagen viva de la vagancia...

Una fuerte puntada cruzó su sien ante el recuerdo de su pronta celebración matrimonial.

La princesa Momo era muy dulce y gentil, y aunque amaba los lujos, no se sentía superior que sus súbditos, ni era ambiciosa. Hermosa y agraciada, de rasgos finos y, dejando fuera el que era total e irremediablemente plana, porque si, hasta él se había fijado en ello, muy atractiva. Y como cereza del pastel, si bien eso a él no le importaba, también tenía dinero.

La definición de la perfección de cualquier hombre... entonces, ¿porque no estaba feliz con la idea?

-No deberías enterrarte entre montañas de papeles, apenas regresaste, ve y estira las piernas, pasea por el pueblo y disfruta un poco- le dijo medio con reproche medio sin interés. Él suspiró.

-Padre dijo que debería familiarizarme un poco más con el estado del pueblo, y tiene razón. Estamos pasando por una crisis demasiado compleja... -

-De la cual te encargarás en cuanto seas rey, no antes. Es un consejo de tu preciosísima Consejera Real- dijo sentándose apropiadamente y posando sus brazos en forma de jarra en su cintura.

-Eso me suena más a orden que a consejo- masculló él fastidiado, no le agradaba cuando Rangiku lo trataba como a un niño, nunca le agradó y nunca le agradaría.

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero de que lo haces lo haces- sentenció mirándolo ahora amenazante. Soltó un bufido de molestia, pero se alzó sobre sus pies.

Le dolía aceptarlo, enserio que si, pero quizás, y solo quizás, Rangiku tuviera razón (wow, era más terrible de lo que esperaba) y él debería relajarse un poco. Después de todo, tendría toda una miserable vida para ocuparse de cosas como esas luego.

-Creo que daré una vuelta fuera, solo un rato- murmuró en voz baja, saliendo por la puerta sin verla. No quería encontrarse con esa irritante sonrisa victoriosa que siempre ponía cuando él decidía hacerle caso a sus ocurrencias, que ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy seguido.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada retumbó en la habitación, la rubia soltó un suspiro, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los bordes y la cabeza en el restante. Sus ojos miraron al techo, como si este tuviera la respuesta a todas las incógnitas de universo, y luego de varios segundos, sus ojos se cerraron.

-Hay, mi reina... la historia aún no ha acabado... y temo por su desenlace-

 _ **.**_

El peliblanco daba vueltas por los interminables pasillos de ese castillo que tan bien conocía, en dirección a la salida. Sus manos iban ocultas en los bolsillos delanteros de su traje _**(N.T: su atuendo es el mismo que el de el Principe Zen de Akagami Shirayuki-hime)**_ y su pose iba relajada. Sin nadie acompañándolo, no sentía la necesidad de mostrarse imponente.

Dio vuelta en una esquina -el último corredor para llegar a las puertas del palacio- y se encontró conla espalda de su futura reina, la cual caminaba a unos pasos por delante de él.

Al sentirse acompañada, la princesa volteó en su dirección, y al verlo, una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. _**(N.T: Momo viste como la Princesa Yona, de Akatsuki no Yona)**_

-Toshiro-kun- le dijo alegremente, esperando a que él llegara a ella -Estaba por salir a tomar aire, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó con anhelo.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaban cuando lo vislumbraban, el amor que sentía por el peliblanco le hacía sentir que flotaba cuando él estaba presente. Sin embargo, su corazón dolía al notar que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. A veces se preguntaba si algún día lo haría, o si amaría a los hijos que tuviera con ella... si podrían ser felices.

En respuesta a su pregunta, el peliblanco asintió, serio.

-Yo también tenía pensado dar un paseo- contestó él sin verla, haciéndole una seña al guardia de la puerta, quien se retiró a buscar a sus escoltas.

-Que bueno. Estoy emocionada por conocer el pueblo- dijo ella con efusividad. Él solo volvió a asentir.

El portero regresó con cuatro grandes hombres tras él, entre ellos, el calvo y el de aspecto afeminado. Los soldado se inclinaron ante los de linaje real y guardaron silencio, en espera de que los jóvenes decidieran emprender su marcha, lo cual sucedió en cuanto el portero abrió la puerta, recibiendo un sincero agradecimiento por parte de la princesa en cuanto esta pasó junto a él.

Toshiro y Momo pasaron por todo tipo de lugares, yendo desde el centro del pueblo hasta pasar por los caminos que llevaban a los barrios más pobres.

Los aldeanos los recibían con sonrisas y reverencias, ofreciéndoles regalos que ello se reusaban a aceptar.

-Y este es el hospital del pueblo- murmuró sin ganas el peliblanco, que en algún punto del viaje había comenzado a explicarle a su acompañante cada detalle de cada lugar que visitaban, haciéndole de guía turístico.

En el pequeño patio que había en la entrada podían verse a varios niños jugar alegremente, otros tantos estaban sentados en el suelo, charlando. Una mujer, también, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas como un indio, allí, un pequeño niño sin cabello que se veía extremadamente débil, con su cuerpo recostado en el torso de esta y su cabeza descansando en su hombro, los brazos de la mujer lo rodeaban por su torso con mucho cariño, entre sus manos, un pequeño y viejo libro el cual leía para ambos. Pese a su estado, el chico sonreía.

-Pobrecito- escuchó como la princesa murmuraba en voz baja, con sus ojos expresando un gran dolor. El rostro del príncipe permanecía inescrutable, sin embargo, su pecho también se oprimía al ver a los pobre niños y niñas. Era seguro que el pobre niño sin cabello no viviría mucho más.

-Disculpe- una voz aguda y cantarina llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes agacharon la mirada para encontrarse con una linda pequeña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, que los miraba con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hola preciosa, ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa la Hinamori, doblando sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Solo quería darle esto- murmuró con pena, ofreciéndole a la joven una pequeña flor silvestre que seguramente acababa de arrancar de algún sitió. La princesa se sonrojó ante la ofrenda, sin embargo, la tomó con una dulce sonrisa y la colocó con firmeza en su moño.

-Eres muy tierna, te lo agradezco- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y tomó por la mano a la de ojos marrones, llevándosela consigo a donde más niñas la saludaban algo nerviosas con sus manos. Al poco tiempo, la chica estaba peinando a una de ella mientras charlaba animadamente con las otras, sentada en el suelo sin importarle el echo de que se ensuciaba el vestido.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del peliblanco al verla. La princesa era un ser de alma muy samaritana.

Decidiendo darle un tiempo a su prometida para interactuar con sus nuevas amiguitas, su vista se deslizó por todo el lugar.

Habían varios adultos con un mismo traje en particular _**(N.T: como los trajes de la academia shinigami)**_ , vigilando y hablando con otros adultos vestidos casualmente, por lo que supuso que se trataban de los encargados de llevar el hospital público. Por lo que había podido leer horas atrás en sus documentos, el pequeño edificio carecía de los recursos necesarios par atender eficientemente a los pueblerinos de bajos ingresos, y se mantenía a base de pequeñas donaciones que el palacio y las importantes casas nobles les ofrecía. Por lo que sabía, su padre era quien pagaba el sueldo de los que trabajaban allí, un sueldo bastante generoso que iba de acuerdo a la experiencia de casa quien.

Su mirada continuó escaneando todo a su alrededor, viendo con algo parecido al orgullo como los trabajadores se acercaban a los pacientes, tanto niños como adultos, y los hacían beber sus respectivas medicinas de aquellos tazones. Al parecer ese era un horario programado, pues los uniformado se movían de aquí para allá con diferentes tazones y varias plantas en sus manos.

Sintió como un viento ligero provocado por alguien que pasaba velozmente por su lado lo azotaba con delicadeza, y contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar una menuda figura caminando a paso apresurado hacia donde de la madre que había visto con anterioridad le leía a su pequeño. Aquella figura le daba la espalda, la larga melena azabache estaba recogida por una cinta roja que se ataba en un nudo a la altura de su nuca, meciéndose al compás de sus movimientos, y en sus manos parecía tener una redonda canasta, de gran circunferencia y poca profundidad, la cual también mantenía firme atorándola en un lado de sus caderas.

Como si ella pudiera sentir su mirada sobre sí, sus ojos buscaron las esmeraldas de él, y en cuanto pudo ver su pálido y delicado rostro el aire abandonó sus pulmones.

Un torbellino de intensas y devastadoras emociones se desató dentro de él al ver como ella detenía su paso y se lo quedaba mirando, con los ojos expandidos e irradiando un sentimiento que él, en su impresión, no fue capaz de identificar.

Él conocía a esa preciosa mujer, sin embargo, era incapaz de creer que se encontraba frente a él, parecía ser solo un espejismo, residuos de viejos recuerdos que él había creído olvidados y que su mente había decidido sacar a la luz para perturbarlo al encontrarse con ese rostro tan similar, por no decir idéntico... porque ella no podía estar allí. Porque la mujer a la cual veía en la distancia ya no estaba en ese mundo... porque pese a los alaridos de dolor que soltaba su alma al pensar en esa cruel realidad, la mujer a la cual veía, anonadado, en ese momento... _estaba muerta_. No había manera de que ella pudiera...

Casi sintió que se mareaba cuando sus ojos se plantaron en los de ella, vislumbrando apenas un diminuto puntito en el iris de su ojo...

Lo que al príncipe le había parecido una eternidad habían sido apenas unos breves instantes, breves instantes en los que la joven reaccionó y se volteó con velocidad, huyendo de él como si del mismísimo diablo en persona se tratara.

Sus pies reaccionaron de inmediato y tomó impulso para seguirla, _un paso, dos pasos, tres..._

Sus pies parecieron clavarse en el suelo en cuanto sintió como su brazo era efusivamente abrazado. Sus ojos bajaron, entonces, a ver la contenta sonrisa de la que en poco tiempo sería su esposa, y el estómago se le revolvió dolorosamente ante esa idea, mientras la bilis por el malestar le subía quemando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su garganta que de nada se sentía seca y áspera.

-¿Toshiro-kun, estás bien?- preguntó la princesa al ver el estado en el que su amado se encontraba, su piel había palidecido y su respiración estaba agitada. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, y no estaba muy alejado de ser la verdad.

-Y-yo... estoy bien- contestó luego de unos momentos, apartando sutilmente a la fémina de su brazo, al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban nuevamente a la chica. Sin embargo, esta parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

-Cuando seamos los reyes, quiero ayudar a hacer de este hospital un mejor espacio para todas estas personas- declaró la princesa con los puños apretados frente a su torso y una intensa mirada..

-Si, claro... lo que tu quieras- masculló sin haberla escuchado, en realidad. Ella asintió contenta y se volvió a abrazar su brazo, haciéndolo caminar de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, el peliblanco solo podía pensar en esos ojos negros...

 _ **.**_

Sus manos temblaban con fuerza mientras su corazón latía desbocado, respirar era el más costoso de los trabajos y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

Una fuerte punzada en su sien provocó que se deslizara por la pared en la que hasta hacía momentos se encontraba apoyada hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Karin! Oh por Dios, despierta- apenas y escuchaba esa voz llamándola, pero parecía tan distante.

La imagen de su tormento, nítida y dolorosamente clara, fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de sentir como todo se volvía completamente oscuro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando varias veces para borrar las manchas en su vista. Su cabeza se movió lentamente de un lado a otro, reconociendo así que se encontraba en aguna de las habitaciones del hospital.

Se sentó con cuidado en la estrecha camilla en la que se encontraba y se quedó observando su regazo fijamente.

El solo recuerdo de sus ojos esmeralda sobre los de ella, analizándola y mirándola como si se tratara de todo su mundo... aún después de cómo la había abandonado... el enfado, la angustia y todo tipo de fuertes sentimientos habían tomado lugar en su cabeza, y, ¿para que negarlo?, en su corazón. Ver cuánto había crecido en ese tiempo, todo lo que había cambiado en él... era como si frente a ella se encontrara un príncipe completamente diferente, y al mismo tiempo, como si fuera el mismo niño de quince años que se había marchado hacía ya seis años.

Todo eso había sido demasiado.

-¡Ah! Ya despertaste- suspiró aliviada una alegre peli-malva, encargada del hospital, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa -Tuviste un colapso nervioso. De haber visto tu cara te habrías espantado casi tanto como yo, parecía que hubieras visto a un fantasma- comentó a modo de broma la mayor, riendo ante su propia comparación. Usualmente Karin se habría extrañado, dado que su superiora no era en absoluto de las personas más extrovertidas que conocía, pero en ese momento su cabeza se encontraba divagando.

-Quizás eso no esté muy alejado de la realidad, Isane-san... _un fantasma del pasado_ \- respondió la morena perdida en sus pensamientos, con actitud ausente. La reacción de la joven dejó totalmente preocupada a la directora del hospital.

-Karin-san, creo que lo mejor será que te tomes lo que resta del día y toda la semana, te ves muy cansada y te mereces un pequeño receso- declaró la peli-malva con rostro serio.

-¿Que? En absoluto, yo estoy perfectamente... -

-Eres la mejor de mis mis enfermeras, además de que te considero una buena amiga, y como tal, debo asegurarme de que tu salud no corra riesgos- la mirada determinada en los ojos grisáceos de su jefa dejó muda a la pelinegra, de cualquier modo, un descanso nunca venía mal, pero...

-Necesito el dinero, este empleo es mi única fuente de ingresos y un par de días sin mi sueldo diario podría ser perjudicial, no me imagino seis días completos... - intentó decir, con angustia y preocupación, sin embargo, Isane solo alzó su palma, indicándole que haga silencio.

-Soy muy consciente de tu delicado estado económico, no te descontaré la paga de estos días, después de todo, este desmayo ocurrió debido al gran esfuerzo y empeño que le dedicas a nuestro hospital, sin mencionar que siempre traes del monte yerbas frescas y de excelente textura para crear medicinas. Por favor, no te preocupes por nada- la morena se sintió mal al oírla, pues la causa de su desmayo no había tenido relación alguna con su arduo trabajo, sino con _él_. Sin embargo, no sería ella quien rechazara unas vacaciones pagas.

-De verdad se lo agradezco, Isane-san. Le prometo regresar en dos días con toda mi energía bien renovada- dijo con una sonrisa de determinación, sacándole una sonrisa a la mayor, quien solo asintió antes de salir con lentitud por la puerta, saludándola con un movimiento de manos.

En cuanto la peli-malva desapareció, la sonrisa de Karin también.

Su mirada regresó a su regazo y sus mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por segundo.

Él la había visto, claramente se había dado cuenta de que era ella... la cuestión era: ¿haría algo? Él la había abandonado, no era posible que quisiera tenerla cuando está próximo a casarse... pero, entonces, ¿porque diablos se la quedó mirando de esa manera? ¿habría descubierto algo? ¿y si esa mujer... ?

El miedo la atenazó ante esa catastrófica idea... no, no podía ser eso, no...

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, intentando respirar con regularidad. Tenía que pensar con la mente fría.

Toshiro se había marchado hacía seis años, raramente se oían noticias de él por el pueblo, y dudaba mucho que a él le contaran todo acerca de cada uno de los pueblerinos.

Y a no ser que esa loca haya abierto la boca a pesar de jurarle no decirle una palabra a nadie, cosa que esperaba no porque sino la mataría, él no tendría porque saber nada.

Suspiró un poco más tranquila. Era lo lógico, el peliblanco solo se había impresionado de verla. Nada más.

 _ **.**_

Estaba en su alcoba caminando apresuradamente en círculos, a ese paso crearía un muy profundo hoyo en el suelo pero eso no le importaba.

La había visto. Karin ella... ella estuvo frente a él...

 _Caminaba por los pasillos a pasos cortos y apesadumbrados, una terrible jaqueca lo había molestado desde la mañana, y ahora lo único que quería era descansar._

 _A su mente vino la imagen de una hermosa chica de, ahora, quince años. Hacía seis meses que había dejado el pueblo, y no había noche en la que no soñara con ella toda llena de tierra como siempre estaba por jugar al fútbol en un descampado muy lodoso, dándole la bienvenida de regreso, abrazándolo y ensuciándolo en el proceso, besándolo con esa dulzura que él siempre corrompía con intensidad..._

 _Al pensar en ella de pronto su jaqueca había desaparecido, como si su sola imagen fuera la cura para todos sus males._

 _Sonrió._

 _Iba doblando por uno de los pasillos cuando escuchó unas voces susurrando y, díganle paranoico, pero uno nunca sabía cuando podían estar planeando su muerte, en especial si eres un príncipe._

 _Se quedó en esa esquina, oculto de los guardias que vigilaban el pasillo, escuchando con atención._

 _-... Parece que el ataque fue terrible, incendiaron distritos completos... - alzó una albina ceja._

 _-Si, dicen que el fuego alcanzó varias casas del lado norte. Sin contar a los que los bandidos asesinaron con sus armas. Mi hermana vivía justo en esa zona, apenas y logró escapar- los ojos del peliblanco estaban ampliamente abiertos, y a punto estuvo de salir de su escondite y exigir que le hablen sobre el ataque, sin embargo las siguiente palabras lo dejaron echo piedra._

 _-El doctor Kurosaki era el médico de mi pequeña hija, y por lo que me enteré la pequeña panadería que había por allí, en donde vivía el doctor con su familia, fue alcanzada por las llamas. Parece que ninguno allí logró escapar-_

 _Esas palabras fueron como una bomba para el joven príncipe de dieciséis años._

 _Las imágenes de su adorada pelinegra sonriéndole, haciéndole muecas, pucheros, gritándole... diciéndole que lo amaba... llenaron su cabeza embargándolo de una terrible sensación de vacío en todo su cuerpo... podía imaginarla gritando entre las llamas, su blanca piel siendo rostizada lentamente, sus gritos pidiendo auxilio, gritándole porque la salvara... su pecho dejar de moverse al compás de su respiración y sus ojos perdiendo lentamente ese intenso brillo que tanto los caracterizaba y lo hacía perderse en ellos..._

 _Sus mejillas se encontraban empapadas y no se dio cuenta sino hasta que una leve brisa sopló y las hizo sentir frías... pero no le importó... por primera vez no le importaba su porte, su actitud, ni siquiera sus estudios en los que tanto esmero ponía para regresar a su pueblo lo antes posible... ya no había nada por lo que quisiera volver, ni por lo que quisiera siquiera existir..._

 _Sin Karin no había nada...porque Karin lo era todo..._

Las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas al sentir nuevamente ese intenso dolor clavarse en su pecho como un grueso puñal, el cual le perforaba el alma con extrema y tortuosa lentitud, brindándole el peor de los dolores pero nunca matándolo... nunca matándolo para acabar con su miserable existencia y ponerle fin a su vida, para encontrarse así con su amada.

Luego de ese día él mismo decidió expandir su estadía fuera del reino por seis largos años, no queriendo volver tan pronto al lugar en donde la conoció y donde, pese a lo rápido que ocurrió, se enamoró de ella. Si la sola idea de un mundo en donde ella no existía le era devastadora, ni que decir de aquel reino.

Pero ahora... ahora se sentía agradecido por que el dolor no lo matara, por no haber cometido esa completa locura que, aunque ahora le avergonzara admitirlo, se le cruzó por la cabeza más veces de las que jamás podría contar... verla ese día lo hizo sentir como si corazón comenzara a bombear a todo lo que daba de vuelta, como si el aire al fin pudiera llegar a sus pulmones... como si el peso de la muerte de la mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, de la única mujer por la cual podría sentir algo en toda su existencia, al fin hubiera desaparecido de su espalda.

Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que verla y preguntarle cómo es que se encontraba allí, sana y salva... quería verla y besarla como había querido desde que se marcho, desde que la creyó muerta y desde el puto momento en que sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse luego de esos tantos largos y dolorosos años y vio en ellos la conmoción emocional que le causó a su frágil cuerpo, ese frágil cuerpo que deseaba acariciar y poseer como un demente, la confusión, el dolor, ver como lo había extrañado, aunque jamás podría acercarse a lo tanto que él la había añorado.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo parte de él, y entonces sintió ganas de reír... rió suavemente con gracias, con alegría... por primera vez en años estaba verdaderamente feliz.

-Así que ya la viste- fue la afirmación de una voz femenina desde la puerta de entrada.

-Lo sabías, ¿cierto?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta -Me refiero a... que tú lo supiste desde el principio... cuando la conocí, y cuando la veía- no se volteó, pero si bajó la mano que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, sintiéndose totalmente relajado.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, nada se me escapa- respondió con voz animada y con algo de presunción.

-¿Porque nunca hiciste nada? Creía que si me descubrían intentarían alejarme de ella- preguntó dejándose caer como un peso muerto en su cama, con uno de sus antebrazos sobre sus ojos.

-Toshiro, tú jamás te juntarías con una chica a no ser que en verdad te guste... lo sabía, y no sería yo quien influyera en tu vida de esa manera. Te veías tan feliz a su lado las veces que decidí espiarlos, y se veía claramente que a ella no le importaba en absoluto que seas el príncipe, que incluso comencé a redactar miles de millones de contratos, en busca de lograr uno perfecto al cual al gran consejo le sería imposible de no aceptar, para que pudieras desposarla cuando llegara el momento- destapó sus ojos y la miró absolutamente impresionado. ¿Rangiku, la persona más floja que había existido nunca, se había tomado tantas molestias solo para que él fuera feliz? Definitivamente su gran cariño por la rubia creció otros miles de años luz -Cuando ocurrió lo del ataque al pueblo busqué y busque todo tipo de información sobre cualquiera que compartiera el más mínimo rasgo similar al de ella, sin embargo no fui capaz de encontrar nada, ni siquiera en el registro de defunciones que se hizo tras haber eliminado a los bandidos, ni en el registro de cuerpos cremados... había llegado a la hipótesis de que, tal vez, alguno de quienes nos atacaron consiguió escapar y se la llevó par hacer quien sabe que. Aún y queriendo estar equivocada, emprendí un viaje para recorrer todos y cada uno de los prostíbulos que pudieran existir y a los cuales la habrían podido vender. Pasaba y me encargaba de cerrar cada uno de esos despreciables lugares, pero nunca conseguí nada, siquiera alguien que la pudiera haber visto. Finalmente, luego de un par de años, desistí de mi investigación, dándola por muerta. Ya no quedaba un solo burdel en la región que no haya cerrado, al menos algo productivo había salido de esa búsqueda fallida... luego de ello me dediqué completamente a representar al rey en muchos otros reinos, incluso salí de la región un par de veces. Formamos alianzas con más de ciento nueve reinos, hice de todo para no quedarme aquí, sentía que había fracasado en mi misión auto-impuesta de otorgarte la felicidad, y no soportaba pisar terreno. Pero cuando supe que volverías decidí afrontar por fin la realidad. Imaginé que tú ya sabrías que ella ya no estaba, pero si no, quería estar a tu lado y ayudarte a afrontarlo- la historia de la rubia, que se había sentado a los pies de la cama mientras hablaba, lo dejó sin palabras, incluso humedeció sus ojos. Definitivamente no podía existir una persona más asombrosa que su consejera y casi madre.

-Por eso me hiciste ir- lo afirmó, pero aún así ella contestó con un leve asentimiento -¿Como fue que la encontraste?- preguntó algo ahogadamente. Ella sonrió y soltó una risita irónica pero divertida.

-Simplemente me la crucé de casualidad- respondió con simpleza, sin embargo, algo en su voz le indicó al peliblanco que esa no era la completa verdad, que estaba omitiendo algo, algo muy importante. Sin embargo, luego de lo que había escuchado, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de reprocharle nada nunca más. Bueno, a no ser que en verdad se lo mereciera. Pero había algo innegable, y eso era que nunca sería capaz de pagarle a la rubia todo lo que había echo por él, ni aunque pudiera darle todo el sake del mundo -Se que mueres por verla otra vez, pero lo mejor sería que esperes. No me imagino el shock que debió sentir al verte luego de tanto tiempo- ahora tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Lo se, yo estaba completamente sacado- respondió en un suspiro el peliblanco.

-No lo entiendes- la extrema seriedad con la que habló lo preocupó -Solo ponte en su lugar. Ella, completamente enamorada de ti, esperándote con el deseo de volver a verte en un año, y luego enterándose que no volverás en mucho más tiempo... - el peliblanco se sintió palidecer ante sus palabras, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Suponiendo que ella pudo sobrellevarlo, luego llegó la noticia de su compromiso con Momo y ahí todo se iba al carajo... ella debía pensar que nunca le fue enserio, que no era más que un mero juego para él. Y ahora regresando a solo unos pocos meses de unir su vida a la de una princesa por la cual no sentía absolutamente nada, y se reencuentran.

-¿Ya lo entiendes? Sin mencionar otro impactante factor que queda a por considerar... no me sorprendería si se desmayara luego de tanta presión- supuso de brazos cruzados la mayor. ¿Que tipo de importante factor? Se ahorró sus preguntas, bien a sabiendas de que la rubia no diría más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Se encontraba cortando unas cuantas hierbas medicinales que crecían por la orilla del río que había a las afueras del pueblo. Eso siempre lograba relajarla, sin embargo, no parecía estar funcionando.

Su mente no dejaba de divagar en el rostro del llegado hacía poco, en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los suyos, el dolor y el gran asombro en ellos, casi como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba allí, frente a él.

 _Caminaba por el las calles de la aldea cargando con una canasta y sus compras, iba repasando mentalmente la lista de lo que debía comprar, sintiéndose orgullosa al ver que no había olvidado nada._

 _Se encontraba en un pueblo algo alejado de Karakura, pero que era gobernado por los Hitsugaya, visitando a su hermano y a su cuñada por un definido período de tiempo._

 _Iba ya camino a la casa cuando una conversación, de esas típicas que las viejas metiches, del tipo que más que humanas en sus años de oro parecían como cámaras de vigilancia antiguas, llamó su atención._

 _-... Si, por lo visto la llegada del príncipe se atrasará mucho más de lo planeado- comentó ella con expresión de molestia._

 _Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar sus palabras, al tiempo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, sin ser capaz de recuperarlo. Por un segundo todo se volvió negro y sintió que perdería el conocimiento. No era posible... él volvería, le prometió que se esforzaría al máximo, que daría todo de si para regresar a su lado lo antes posible... ¿que cambio?_

 _-¿Enserio? ¿y eso porque?- preguntó totalmente extrañada la otra anciana, formulando la pregunta que quería escapar de su garganta._

 _-Nadie sabe. Mi hijo es uno de sus guardias más cercanos, y si él no lo sabe entonces no lo sabe nadie... - la mente de Karin se desconecto en cuanto la mayor comenzó a presumir a su hijo, en tanto ella solo sintió como su corazón se trizaba un poquito, sin embargo, pronto su sonrisa volvió, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su casi imperceptiblemente abultado vientre y lo acariciaba con mimo._

 _-Parece que papá llegará un poco más tarde de lo que pensábamos, pero tranquilo, pronto lo conocerás- susurró con amor y esperanza. No podía esperar para verlo otra vez... ya habían sido siete meses, y no hacía sino extrañarlo y extrañarlo cada vez más._

…

 _Todos los habitantes de Karakura habían sido convocados a una asamblea, en la cual el rey daría un gran anuncio._

 _Ella y un pequeño chiquillo de dos años, que apenas y caminaba hace diez días, se encontraba allí entre la multitud, en espera de las palabras del gobernante._

 _-Se que todos están muy ansiosos por saber las siguientes noticias, así que seré breve. El príncipe Toshiro Hitsugaya ha aceptado un compromiso con la princesa Momo Sousuke, hija del rey Aizen Sousuke, del reino de Hollow- contó con gran alegría el peliblanco._

 _Y entonces fue como si la tierra comenzara a temblar bajo sus pies, como si todo girara a su alrededor, y como si el mundo se volviera más y más grande, dejándola a ella del tamaño de una minúscula hormiga. Sus rodillas temblaron violentamente y cayó al suelo siendo incapaz de sostener su peso... no ¡eso no era posible! ¡Toshiro no podría haber aceptado algo como eso! ¡él juró que la amaba! Sus ojos volaron al anillo que él le obsequió a sus catorce._

 _Quería maldecir al mundo hasta quedarse sin voz, quería matar a ese desgraciado que osó jugar con ella de esa manera... quería... quería llorar del dolor que sentía en su pecho, de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, del profundo agujero en su pecho que esa información causó._

 _Sus ojos fueron una vez más al anillo de la reina Kaori, sintiendo rabia consigo misma por aún creer que él le daría algo tan importante a una simple aldeana como ella. Con brusquedad se lo arranco del dedo y tomó impulso para arrojarlo, para deshacerse de él, romper aquel vínculo que tan especial fue para ella... ya no quería vivir, no si ese dolor en su interior la perseguiría por siempre, como sabía sería. Solo quería desaparecer._

 _Un balbuceo la sacó de sus terribles pensamientos, notando así que tenía a su hijo sentado en su falda, riendo al tiempo que jugaba con mechones de su cabello recogido._

 _La calidez la embargó, y quiso golpearse por haber olvidado a su precioso bebé. No podía abandonarlo, ella debía estar allí para él siempre, él dependía de su fuerza. Era lo único que su niño tenía._

 _No podía rendirse, por tenía a alguien siguiendo sus pasos_

 _-¡Pase lo que pase, siempre serás feliz!- susurró tomando su inflados y rosados cachetes, besando con dulzura su frente._

Suspiró. No valía la pena derrochar su tiempo de descanso reviviendo malos tragos del pasado. Mucho menos si esos malos tragos habían sido debidos a un maldito infeliz que solo jugó con sus sentimientos.

Repentinamente enojada, tomó la canasta que siempre usaba en el hospital entre sus manos y se la encajó firmemente en las caderas, antes de ponerse en pie.

La canasta cayó al suelo cuando, al voltear, se encontró a la causa de su frustración allí, de pie contra una enorme piedra, mirándola como quien ve a todo su mundo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al notar que su cargamento había caído, apresurándose a alzarlo y comenzando a caminar con la intensión de alejarse de él sin darle el más mínimo vistazo.

 _Solo somos un par de desconocidos, que se conocen bien._

 _¡Ja! Graciosas. Ironías de la vida._

-Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me ignores- le soltó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Yo? Yo no se nada, es la primera vez que lo veo. Me siento alagada porque el príncipe Hitsugaya-sama me esté dirigiendo la palabra- habló ella con voz neutra, con una pizca de sarcasmo en su tono.

El peliblanco chasqueó la lengua, enfadado por su actitud.

-Ya basta, Karin. No me gusta lo que juegas- le gruñó de mal humor. Diablos, la amaba con demencia, pero tenía un don para hacerlo rabiar como la mejor.

-¿Entonces que diablos quieres que te diga?- le gritó ella volteándose con brusquedad, su rostro pareciendo un farolito de lo rojo que estaba, rojo de la furia -¿Para que viniste?- le preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El corazón del chico se contrajo al saber el porque de esa pregunta. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas, ella creía que la había abandonado.

 _De algún modo, ¿no fue eso lo que hiciste?_

-Las cosas no son como crees... - intentó explicarle, sin embargo ella solo sonrió cínicamente, mirándolo como quien mira a un gusano.

Aunque él sabía que solo era máscara, la conocía casi como se conocía a así mismo.

-No me interesa lo que sea que quieras decirme, ahora largo- su tono era de falsa y poco creíble amabilidad, sus ojos enviándole una mirada envenenada. Y esa mentira acabó con la muy reconocida infinita paciencia del peliblanco, la consumió como el fuego al papel, más rápido de lo que jamás imaginó.

Su mano se levantó y la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca, empujándola con brusquedad, casi violentamente, hasta dejarle contra esa piedra en la que segundos antes él se encontraba apoyado. La canasta de ella había caído por la sorpresa y sus ojos lo miraban muy expandidos, con un poco de miedo, pero sabía que no era miedo de que la lastimara, no físicamente, al menos.

Su primer reflejo al verla así, con esa expresión de niña en su delicada faz, fue alzar una mano y posarla en su blanca mejilla y parte del camino de su cuello a su nuca, dejando su pulgar sobre el delicado pómulo que no se contuvo de acariciar con suavidad, haciéndole sentir a ella como si una pluma se deslizara por su blanco rostro. Ante su caricia, la pelinegra cerró fuertemente sus ojos, enfureciéndose al notar las sensaciones que él aún provocaba su cuerpo.

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte- susurró él con voz ahogada, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Ella abrió sus ojos, más mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo -¿Puedes mirarme? Por favor- su voz rogándole provocaron aspavientos en ella, quien, temerosa, alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus anhelantes esmeraldas. Ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo luego de tantos años fue como si de golpe todo su mundo gris se cubriera de intensos colores, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acercarse.

La pelinegra lo observaba con el corazón en la garganta. No quería que la besara, no quería que la usara como antes, no quería sentir que la amaba cuando solo era un juego para él.

-Ya déjame- susurró con voz dolorosa, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos. Él se detuvo, sufrimiento plasmándose en su rostro, sin embargo, no se alejó de ella.

-¿Porque?- quiso saber apretando sus dientes, intentando controlar sus ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y estrujarla contra su pecho.

-Ya no quiero que juegues conmigo- el peliblanco se alejó de ella casi como si le hubieran dado un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, su expresión transformándose en furia por segundos.

-¡¿JUGAR CONTIGO?! Llevo seis malditos años queriendo volver a verte, pensando solamente en ti, deseando tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte y amarte... ¡¿tienes una sola idea del calvario que pasé al no tenerte cerca?! Estabas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, mis ojos te buscaban por todos lados mientras mi garganta ardía por la necesidad de gritar tu nombre hasta perder la voz... mis oídos me traicionaban haciéndome oír tu voz más veces de las que jamás podría llegar a admitir... y mi cuerpo, Dios... mi cuerpo hervía por sentirte mía de nuevo, por abrazarte, besarte, tocarte, hervía y me consumía como el fuego a la leña y no podía hacer nada con eso porque solo deseaba y deseo tu cuerpo... ¡mierda! Si ni siquiera podía dormir, no había una maldita noche en la que no soñara con reunirme contigo y besarte hasta perder la consciencia por la falta de aire- su voz sonaba desgarrada, su corazón se oprimía ante todo el sufrimiento que soportó hasta entonces.

-Ya no importa- susurró, fingiendo que sus palabras no habían sido capaces de tocarla... intentando convencerlo de ello, intentando convencerse ella misma.

Y fue entonces que él ya no lo resistió más, la cólera se apoderó de él y tomó con desmedida fuerza su delicada muñeca, presionándola y tirando de ella hasta ponerla entre ambos.

-Si ya no te importo, ¿que es esto?- le preguntó apretando un poco más su agarre, haciéndole ver el anillo en su dedo anular.

Tembló al verlo.

 _Estaban en la casa de ella, aprovechando que ningún miembro de su familia se encontraba allí._

 _En la habitación de las mellizas, una dolorosa discusión se estaba llevando a cabo._

 _-¡Esta bien! Vete, ¡ni que me afectara!- le chilló apenas y conteniendo sus lágrimas, dándose la vuelta para irse de allí y poder llorar tranquila. Si él quería dejarla pues no sería ella quien lo detuviera. Jamás se arrastraría por nadie._

 _Estaba a punto de deslizar la puerta de su cuarto, sin embargo, la mano de él la detuvo, por lo que se volteó con la completa intensión de darle un buen puñetazo para que la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, él, conociéndola como la conocía, atrapó fácilmente su puño y retorció su brazo hasta dejarlo tras su espalda, para luego empujarla contra él y pegar su pecho al suyo **(N.T: si lo imaginan, más o menos?)**._

 _-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, Karin. Odio cuando no quieres escucharme- le gruñó él con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola caminar de espaldas hasta dejarla en contra de una pared. Solo entonces la soltó, quedando ella totalmente atrapada entre sus brazos._

 _-¿Que demonios quieres que escuche? Te irás y me dejarás aquí, no volverás en mucho tiempo y cuando lo hagas ya me habrás olvidado- su voz sonaba estrangulada mientras le lanzaba veneno con la mirada._

 _-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que te amo para que me creas? ¿que diablos debo hacer para que dejes de dudar de lo que siento por ti?- le preguntó golpeando la pared con sus puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, enfurecido con esa pequeña chiquilla que parecía jamás confiaría en los sentimientos que ardían como la hierba seca al fuego dentro de su pecho ni aunque se le declarara en nueve idiomas._

 _Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, algo asustada por su reacción, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y sofocando en ellas sus sollozos. Él apretó aún más sus puños, permaneciendo de pie._

 _La noticia de que debía irse le había sentado peor que una paliza, y entendía la reacción de ella. De veras que si. Pero es que verla llorar había desatado toda la impotencia que esa horrible situación le provocaba. ¿Porque, cuando las cosas al fin iban bien? ¿porque, justo cuando al fin comenzaba a disfrutar de esos pequeños besos y abrazos que ella le regalaba? Porque justo cuando estaba seguro que quería que ella estuviera a su lado para siempre._

 _Dirán que no tenía sentido, que solo era un mocoso de quince años con sus hormonas alborotadas y que no sabía nada de la vida, pero se conocía y sabía que lo que sentía por ella sería imposible de remover. Esa morena se le había metido bajo la piel, había calado en sus huesos y hasta en lo más profundo y recóndito de su alma, congelada desde que tenía ocho años. Le hizo sentir emociones que jamás creyó posibles. Lo enamoró con su sonrisa, con su singular actitud sarcástica, con ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que lo enfocaban..._

 _-Si te creo... - susurró ella ya habiendo dejado de llorar, con sus ojos y respingona naricita colorados, soltando pequeños hipidos por el llanto. Sus puños se apretaron aún más antes de quedar completamente relajados._

 _Se dejó caer en frente de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su tembloroso cuerpo, y llevó sus manos a sus frías y húmedas mejillas, erizándola ante el tacto helado de sus dedos._

 _Limpió con sumo cariño los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y luego descansó su frente sobre la de ella, sin soltar su rostro._

 _-También te amo- se confesó, como tantas otras veces, y aún así causando estragos dentro del peliblanco, quien deslizó sus manos desde su pequeña carita hasta su cuello, acariciando a ambos lados, pasando por sus hombros y brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, a las cuales tomó y con suavidad tiró de ellas para hacer que quedara oculta en su pechó, sentada en el suelo y entre sus rodillas flexionadas. La encerró entre sus brazos y la apretó con necesidad, besando su coronilla antes de apoyar allí barbilla._

 _El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio profundo en el que ambos se perdieron cada uno en sus pensamientos, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, extrañándola ya de solo saber que iban a separarse sin importar cuanto quisieran estas juntos._

 _-Quiero darte algo- susurró el peliblanco. Ella se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos, sin embargo, a él le pareció demasiado lejos. Solo se había alejado unos cuantos centímetros y ya se sentía morir por volver a pegarla a su cuerpo... ¿como diablos haría para estar alejado de ella un año completo?_

 _Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus orbes negras antes de tomar delicadamente su mano. Ella llevó allí sus ojos, viendo curiosa que es lo que haría a continuación. Del bolsillo trasero de su traje sacó una pequeña sortija. Era extremadamente fina, de brillante plata, y en el centro, tenía una pequeña flor de seis pétalos echa de oro, con un pequeño diamante blanco como botón de esta **(N.T: la dejaré como portada del fic)**_

 _-Era de mi madre- comentó mientras admiraba como relucía en su pálida mano._

 _-¿Que? No, Toshiro, no puedo aceptarlo... yo no... -_

 _-Quiero que lo tengas, para que sepas lo mucho que te amo- declaró firmemente, haciéndola sonreír con dulzura._

 _-No necesito nada esto para saber que así es. Sabes que no me interesa tu estatus... no quiero que acabes pensando que... - silenció sus escusas con un intenso beso, llevando su mano de entre sus omóplatos hasta su nuca, impidiendo que se separara y acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua, antes de separarse y contemplar su rostro sonrojado, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta por la cual respiraba aceleradamente, quedándose con ganas de más._

 _Volvió a recargar su frente en la de ella, acariciando su mejilla con la mano que anteriormente se encontraba en su nuca._

 _-Se que eso no te importa... solo considéralo mi promesa- susurró sobre sus labios._

 _-¿Promesa? ¿promesa de que?- preguntó ella aún algo agitada. Él pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior, algo inflamado por el beso, antes de alzar su mirada._

 _-De que volveré, y entonces, te haré mi esposa... pasaré por encima de quien haga falta para conseguirlo- los orbes negros se llenaron de lágrimas ante la seguridad del príncipe. No podía encontrar ni el más mínimo rastro de duda en sus esmeraldas, que brillaban con esa intensidad que solo le mostraban a ella._

 _Alzó su mano, con el reluciente anillo brillando, y acarició su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, acercándose con lentitud a sus labios y tomando posesión de ellos con extrema delicadeza, tímida... pero era inevitable no ser así en su presencia._

 _El beso fue bien recibido por el de piel morena, tomando este de inmediato el control y volviéndolo pasional. Abrió su boca ampliamente y atrapó entre sus dientes sus carnosos labios color cereza, mordisqueándolos antes de ingresar su lengua en su pequeña cavidad y acariciar cada rincón de ella._

 _Abrazó nuevamente su diminuta cintura y la pegó a él, llevándosela consigo cuando recostó su espalda contra el suelo, dejándola sobre él..._

Sus ojos se humedecieron ante ese vistazo a su pasado... el día en que se entregaron el uno al otro por primera y única vez, antes de que él se marchara lejos del pueblo... y lejos de ella.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló pos su mejilla, siendo esta atrapada por los dedos del príncipe.

-¿Porque lloras?- preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Esa lágrima fue como si afirmara que aún lo amaba, o al menos así fue como la sintió.

-No estoy llorando, solo... solo... - se negó ella alzando un poco su voz, queriendo parecer firme, pero quebrándose en el último momento.

-Solo se te metió un recuerdo en el ojo... - sonrió él acercándose un poco más hacia ella, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla y agachando su cabeza para que sus bocas quedaran a solo centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir su dulce aliento chocar contra sus labios -Déjame besarte- no lo haría a menos que ella aceptara, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era presionarla. Sabía cuan explosiva podría llegar a ser, y no quería hacerla estallar... no en esos momentos.

Ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos, como si intentara resistirse.

-Te lo ruego- suplicó con necesidad. Y a penas pudo ver como ella asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Sin poder contenerse un solo segundo más, se lanzó a su boca queriendo devorarla.

Sentir sus labios por fin, luego de tantos años, fue como tocar el Nirvana en su estado más puro. Como si todo al fin cayera en su lugar, como si el tiempo que había pasado ya no existiera. Eran ellos, solo eran ellos y el movimientos salvaje de sus labios, queriendo tomar hasta el último aliento de quien estaba frente a ellos.

La pelinegra fue la primera en separarse, jadeando con fuerza, desesperada por tomar aire, cosa que se le dificultaba dado que él, desesperado por beber más y más de su esencia, comenzó a pegar repetidamente sus labios, mordiéndolos una que otra vez al separarse.

Sus besos pasaron a su mejilla, recorriendo a lo largo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde acarició el borde con su lengua de manera lenta, provocando un jadeo a ella. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza, escuchando satisfecho como soltaba un pequeño chillido de dolor. Bajo hasta su cuello, abriendo su boca para dejar leves mordiscos a lo largo.

Las manos de ella se cerraron con fuerza en su pecho, arrugando su camisa, mientras que las de él pasaron por su pequeña cintura, tomándola por el trasero para alzarla, dejando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-No puedo... - susurró ella como si le dolieran sus propias palabras. Él siguió con lo suyo, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía.

-¿Porque?- preguntó, respirando en su cuello y causándole un escalofrío.

-T-tú novia... no seré la o... otra- se negó antes de empujarlo por el pecho, bajándose de sus brazos. Él se alejó al oírla sonriendo con arrogancia.

-No es mi novia, simplemente es la mujer a la que intentan atarme... pero ahora que se que estás aquí, no lo permitiré... te amo Karin, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo... tal y como te lo prometí- sus labios volvieron a robarle un pequeño beso, gimiendo de gozo ante el rose -¿Sabes? Jamás le dado un solo beso, nunca... y aún así, estoy seguro de que tus labios son los más deliciosos que hay- le robó otro beso, más largo.

-¿Como podríamos volver a eso, Toshiro? Yo en verdad no me imagino como una reina... esta tu prometida y también... también... - a ella parecía estar matándola eso que no podía decirle. Se sentía confundido.

-¿También que, Karin?- preguntó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla. Ella se recargó en su mano, dejando salir un par de lágrimas que lo desorientaron aún más.

Era el momento, debía aprovechar que tenía un par de días antes de que...

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa... -

 _ **.**_

-Karin me estas asustando, ¿ocurrió algo malo desde que me marché?- preguntó ya sentado en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar de la morena, quien hacía segundos había traído un té para ambos.

-Quiero... que me expliques Toshiro... ¿porque?- susurró en voz baja. Meditó sus palabras, antes de asentir con lentitud. Él también quería respuestas.

-A los seis meses de haberme ido, escuché una conversación de unos guardias. Hablaban sobre un ataque de bandidos al pueblo. Y escuché que tu casa había sido destruida, con todos allí dentro... de solo pensar que ya no volvería a verte sentí como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo... no podía soportar la idea de que te había perdido... por eso, extendí mi estadía. Pensar en volver al pueblo donde nos conocimos era un martirio para mi. Luego de un tiempo mi tutor allá, al verme tan ido, decidió que, tal vez, si me conseguía a una niña bonita, regresaría a como era antes. Habló con mi padre y entonces me comprometieron con Hinamori. No me quejé, no dije una sola palabra. No me importaba nada. Ella parecía estar tan enamorada de mi que no importaba cuando la ignorase no se me despegaba. Pero el día en que tendría que volver llegaría y cuando llegó, te encontré aquí... aún no puedo creer que estés frente a mis ojos ahora mismo, tengo miedo de despertar de repente en mi cama y darme cuenta de que solo fuiste un sueño- no sabía cuando fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándolo con tantos sentimientos que él no pudo describir -¿Me crees?- le preguntó, pensando que si él estuviera en su lugar, posiblemente no se creería, no después de todo el daño que la situación le había provocado.

-¿Acaso me mientes?- preguntó ella acariciando sus pómulos con sus pulgares. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándola totalmente idiotizado con su belleza, con sus ojos... con toda ella -Entonces es suficiente para mi- susurró sonriéndole apenas, sus ojos viéndose más grandes y algo... infantiles.

Era la misma mirada que tenía la primera vez que la besó.

-Cuéntame, por favor... quiero saber cual fue el milagro que hizo que estés aquí, ahora, frente a mi- susurró llevando sus manos hacia ella, acariciando su cabello, su cuello, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola sentar a ahorcadas sobre él, abrazando su cintura y ocultando sus lágrimas en el pequeño hombro.

-Si fue un milagro... - susurró en voz baja ella, acariciando los finos cabellos blancos de su nuca -Es... tan difícil de explicar... no se como empezar- murmuró con voz algo estrangulada.

-Solo suéltalo- dijo con voz cansada. Toda la situación lo había dejado agotado, pero feliz, inmensamente feliz.

-No creo que eso sea lo... -

-Karin, estaré bien siempre que tú estés a mi lado... -

-Pero... -

-Adelante- susurró dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Bien... tenemos un hijo de cinco años-

\- … - el silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar.

Una gota cayó por la nuca de Karin. Quizás al fin y al cabo debió haber intentado tener un poco más de tacto, pese a sus insistencias.

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó separándose un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus manos apretaban levemente sus hombros -Oye... - lo sacudió con un poco de fuerza, sin embargo seguía sin reaccionar. Y bien conocida su santa paciencia, no tardo mucho en tomar su nariz y retorcerla hasta hacerlo gritar -¡No te pido que te hagas cargo, pero por lo menos di una palabra!- exclamó mirándolo muy ofendida. Él solo se la quedó viendo -¡Que idiota eres!- le gritó con furia, con la intención de levantarse de su regazo, pero entonces sintió su espalda siendo golpeada contra el suelo y se encontró debajo del cuerpo jadeante de Toshiro, que la miraba con un increíble mar de emociones totalmente disparadas hacia todos lados dentro de su cabeza. No podía darle nombre a ninguna.

-¿Es... enserio?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, rogándole con la mirada. Ella volteó un poco el rostro, paseando sus ojos por cualquier lugar en donde él no estuviera, ¿era su imaginación, o de pronto la estancia era aún más pequeña de lo que recordaba? -Karin- la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Si- susurró ella. Temía por la reacción de él. Decía amarla pero... quizás no lo suficiente para criar a un niño, quizás no estaba listo... ¡pero ella tampoco estaba lista cuando se embarazó, ni cuando el niño nació! Y aún así le dio todo a su pequeño.

Toshiro se quedó ahí, simplemente mirándola.

El recuerdo de su llegada al pueblo hacía días cruzó por su mente como un rayo, iluminando su mente y haciendo que sus esmeraldas se ampliaran. Esos fieros (feroces) ojos verdes, la tes morena, el cabello negro... ese lunar en su ojo. Su hijo... ¡ese era su hijo!

Una extraña sensación se desató en la boca de su estómago, como si fuera un remolino, y de pronto la felicidad se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Como... cual es su nombre?- preguntó en un balbuceo, haciéndose a la idea. Él... padre... un hijo.

-Kaoru... en homenaje a la difunta reina Kaori- _**(N.T: Kaori es la versión femenina de**_ _ **l**_ _ **nombre Kaoru)**_ fue la respuesta, dada con una sonrisa.

La mente del peliblanco viajó años atrás, como ya parecía hacerse costumbre, recordando el momento en que mencionó a su pelinegra que, si algún día tenían una niña, quería llamarla como su madre.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue algo tan brillante... tan feliz, que ella no se resistió a besarlo brevemente. En cuanto se separaron, la mirada esmeralda se oscureció.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Karin sin entender, viendo como él se quitaba de encima y se sentaba nuevamente, con una rodilla alzada y su brazo sobre esta.

-Tengo un hijo de cinco años del cual no estaba enterado... tú tuviste que pasar tu embarazo sola, criarlo sola, yo no estuve allí para apoyarte... no lo vi crecer, ni decir su primera palabra, ni siquiera dar sus primeros pasos... apuesto a que debe odiarme- la sonrisa amarga en sus labios le retorció el corazón. Entendía su dolor. Con lentitud se dispuso tomar sus mejillas, haciendo que la mirara.

-No fue tu culpa yo... lo entiendo todo- murmuró negando con la cabeza, queriendo hacerle entender.

Si, había sufrido... pero no sabía quien padeció más dolor, si él creyéndola muerta, o ella criando a su precioso niño creyéndose traicionada.

-¿Él me odia? Digo, después de todo soy el bastardo que no estuvo ahí para él- habló con desprecio hacia su propia persona, rompiéndole el corazón.

-Yo nunca quise que te odiara... la verdad, no le mentí con respecto a quien eras. Cuando preguntó, le dije que hacía un tiempo, había mantenido un noviazgo con el príncipe de nuestro pueblo, que nos amábamos mucho pero decidimos dejarlo el día que supimos que debíamos separarnos, porque él debía marchar. Le expliqué que en ese momento no sabíamos que él iba a llegar a nuestras vidas, y que cuando nació tú ya te habías ido hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no sabías nada de él. Es un niño muy listo, y entendió a la perfección lo que le decía. No preguntó más... ni como te veías, ni tu nombre... creo que supo que me dolía, sin importar cuanto traté de disimularlo- una mueca de amargura se posó en su rostro.

Decir que lo había dejado asombrado era quedarse demasiado corto. Y sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de idolatría lo embargo.

Solo esa mujer, sintiéndose engañada, usada y menospreciada, podría querer que su hijo no pensara de su padre de mala manera. Y es que esa era la naturaleza de Karin, ella era única

-Luego de oírte decir esto, si es posible, siento que te amo aún más- murmuró perdido en sus sentimientos por ella. En respuesta se holló un sollozó. Ella rompió a llorar, abrazándose a él, aferrándose a su pecho, liberando todo el dolor que había acumulado en seis largos y duros años.

Su llanto iba cargado de dolor y cansancio, de todo un cúmulo de desafíos. Haber criado a su hijo sola, sin el apoyo de su familia, la cual había muerto en ese terrible ataque, el dolor y vacío que ese echo había generado en su pecho. Había luchado por trabajar y dejar de depender del dinero de su hermano, con el cual se sostuvo hasta que su hijo pudo caminar y comer de todo, valiéndose de la abuela Haru o alguna viejita vecina de confianza como niñera. Iba de un lado a otro día tras día en ese hospital que la vio crecer y en el cual su padre trabajaba, cuidando de los enfermos y aportando yerbas medicinales para ganar más dinero y poder asegurar a su niño la comida del día. Y llevando el dolor en su alma al sentir como el hombre que amaba solo se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos. Pero, no podía decir que se arrepentía. Ni un poco. Porque el ver la sonrisa de Kaoru, ese pedacito de cielo que le fue otorgado y que la hizo más feliz de lo que nadie jamás podría ser nunca, opacaba todo, absolutamente todo el dolor. Por él, todo el sacrificio que había echo desde sus catorce años solo por él, lo valía. Y su sonrisa era el más efectivo bálsamo para su corazón.

Todos estos sentimientos fueron comprendidos por el peliblanco, el cual con una leve sonrisa abrazaba contra su pecho a su amada con uno de sus brazos -pues el otro sostenía su peso de su cuerpo tras él-, ocultando las lágrimas que sabía ella no quería que viese, acariciando su largo cabello como el manto de la noche sin luna y estrellas, permitiendo también que el dolor que él mismo había acumulado en su interior se liberara en silenciosas gotas de sal, que caían sin descanso por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la coronilla de la morena.

Segundos después ella se separó levemente, mirándolo con sus mejillas empapadas y sus labios entreabiertos, antes de unir sus labios en un leve roce lleno de anhelo.

Él no tardo en tomar su rostro con su mano y devorar su boca con ahínco, antes de pasarla por su cintura y pegando su duro pecho a los suaves de ella, que tomó su rodilla y se estiró para facilitar las caricias entre sus lenguas.

El deseo estaba impreso en cada uno de sus movimientos, de tantas maneras distintas. El deseo por el cuerpo del otro, fundirse en el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban, sentirse uno mismo por segunda vez, con esa misma persona que despertaba sentimientos tan únicos e inamovibles en ellos. El deseo por demostrar el infinito amor que se tenían, ese que guardaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones, oculto tras el dolor de su separación y los malos entendidos, malos entendidos que llevaron al padecimiento de sus almas. El deseo por sentir cómo el tiempo no pudo separarlos... el deseo de querer superar juntos a todo aquel que intente interponerse en esa familia que ambos ya tenían y a la cual unirían de una vez y para siempre, como debió haber sido en un principio.

Ahora que estaban juntos, nada ni nadie volvería a alejarlos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Existen almas tan unidas, que hasta en la distancia son inseparables._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Horas y horas más tarde, una desesperada princesa daba mil y un vueltas por el recibidor del palacio, preocupada por su prometido.

Hacía de esa mañana que había salido, sin escolta, y aún a altas horas de la madrugada él no regresaba.

 _¿Acaso le habría ocurrido algo?_

Su corazón se contrajo ante el solo pensamiento, su preocupación yendo en aumento sin descanso.

Tras cuarenta minutos más en los que sus sentimientos llegaron a su límite, se dispuso a ir hacia donde el jefe de soldados a pasos pequeños y apresurados.

Sin fijarse dobló descuidadamente por uno de los pasillos, chocando sin remedio con algo firme como una roca y esponjoso como un malvavisco.

Cayó al suelo y se sobó con mimo la parte baja de su cintura, soltando un par de quejidos, antes de alzar la mirada y disculparse con su víctima.

-L-lo siento... no vi... ¡Matsumoto-san!- de inmediato la princesa se puso en pie y tomó las manos de la rubia, la cual la miraba sin comprender el por qué deambulaba por esos pasillos tan tarde, ni tampoco el por qué se veía tan afligida.

-Hinamori-sama, ¿ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Si, o no... no lo se. Es Toshiro-kun, él salió en la mañana, sin escoltas ni acompañantes, completamente solo, y aún no ha regresado, yo, no se si está bien o... - una chispa de lástima cruzó por los ojos de Rangiku al ver el sincero amor que la oji-chocolate profesaba al peliblanco. Y por mucho que le doliera, bien era sabido ese dicho tan, tan cierto; _Donde dos corazones son felices, hay un corazón roto que sufre su cariño_.

-Princesa, yo... - y ella sabía a quien pertenecería el corazón roto -Quisiera contarle una historia- le dijo sonriéndole con triste dulzura. Su gesto tranquilizó a la joven, pues si esa loca consejera no estaba preocupada, entonces todo estaba en orden, pero al mismo tiempo, provocó que una sensación de mal augurio se instalara en su pecho.

Yendo hacia la habitación de la mayor el silencio reinaba entre ambas. Por su postura toda recta y su rostro acongojado, la rubia parecía afligida, y eso solo hacía mayor el mal presentimiento de la princesa.

Al entrar en la alcoba, la puerta fue cerrada, y ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en unos pequeños sillones que había frente a una mesilla para el Té.

-Verá, la historia trata sobre un mundo mágico y especial, gobernado totalmente por un justo y benevolente rey, una hermosa y amable reina, y joven príncipe de carácter serio y algo malhumorado, pero con un corazón de lo más gentil y hermoso. La vida de la pequeña y unida familia había sido feliz, llena de mucho cariño. Pero, un día la reina enfermó, y sin nada que hacer, falleció al poco tiempo- la infantil inocencia de la princesa era tanta, que tuvo que cubrir su boca para ocultar la exclamación que iba a escapar de sus labios ante el triste hecho, perdiéndose totalmente en las palabras relatadas -Tras la difícil pérdida, el reino se sumió en una terrible helada. La tragedia había traído consigo la frialdad al corazón del príncipe, del cual dependía el estado del mundo. El rey, preocupado por su hijo y por el pueblo, dedicó todo el tiempo que podía a hacerlo feliz, pero no tuvo éxito. La muerte de la reina había dejado un vacío tan grande en la vida del heredero, que se había vuelto incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa que no sea dolor- para este momento, las lágrimas escurrían libremente por las mejillas de la castaña oscura, la cual abrazaba fuertemente un cojín contra su inexistente pecho, ahogando en él sus sollozos -Así fue por muchos años. El príncipe siempre desaparecía a cierta hora de la tarde, hasta que, un día, tras una terrible pesadilla de las que solían perturbarle de vez en cuando, decidió realizar su caminata esa mañana. Esa fue la decisión que marcó, por segunda vez, un antes y un después en su vida- los ojos de la menor estaban expandidos, ansiosa por saber como continuaba esa triste historia.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó cuando el silencio, en el cual la rubia se había sumido, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos, le resultó insoportable. La intriga y sus deseos de un final perfecto, junto con sus nervios al pensar que, tal vez, eso no sería así, la carcomían poco a poco como si de termitas dándose un festín en un viejo mueble de madera se tratase.

-Pues, el joven príncipe se encontró con un hada- una sonora inhalación se escuchó en el lugar, mientras una interesadísima princesa inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, queriendo escuchar con atención las siguientes palabras -Esa hada no era para nada como los cuentos la describían. Era hermosa, si, más hermosa que cualquier mujer que el príncipe alguna vez hubiera podido apreciar. Pero no tenía la piel de colores, ni mucho menos era del tamaño de una cuchara. Era una preciosa criatura de orejas puntiagudas y tes tan blanca como la leche, de cabello y ojos más oscuros que la noche sin estrellas más profunda. Sus mejillas y labios iban naturalmente coloreadas del más delicado y llamativo rosado que pudieras imaginar, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de su apariencia, sino la alegría que parecía desprender de todo su ser. Contradictorio a su imagen, su genio cuando se molestaba o se sentía nerviosa, era terriblemente malo. Tan malo, que en su primer encuentro con el príncipe, esta le revoleó por la cabeza un par de pequeños picos de hielo, porque este le había dicho que debía inclinarse en su presencia- una pequeña risita orgullosa salió burbujeante de la garganta de la princesa, la cual se sentía alegre y divertida por la reacción de la "dulce" hadita, la mayor también se permitió reír suavemente -El príncipe y el hada volvieron a encontrarse, a pesar de su mal primer encuentro. Lo que comenzó con odio, se transformó en amistad, y lentamente, o quizás no tanto, esa amistad se volvió amor- los ojos de Momo ahora brillaban intensamente -Al cabo de un par de años, el príncipe y el hada comenzaron a salir, sus encuentros se llevaban a cabo en la pequeña pero hermosa casa de esta, a escondidas de su familia y del rey. Si bien, la actitud del príncipe se había ablandado levemente, en el castillo le era imposible no recordar a su progenitora, por eso mismo no era capaz de sonreír como cuando estaba con ella. Era como si su sonrisa solo le perteneciera al hada, y así era, ella se había convertido en todo su mundo- los ojos de la rubia se oscurecieron tras lo que seguía a la historia.

-¿Que pasó después?- preguntó con miedo la castaña, casi sin querer oír la respuesta, que estaba segura no sería agradable.

-Pero solo unos meses después, el príncipe se enteró de que debería realizar un largo viaje a un pueblo lejano, dado que el rey, en su preocupación, decidió que quizás, lo mejor para su hijo sería alejarse un poco de ese pueblo que tantos recuerdos dolorosos le traía- la princesa soltó varios "No, no, no" al escucharle. Una triste expresión se asentó en las facciones de la rubia -Fue tan duro para ellos la separación, que casi sintieron que se les desgarraba el alma. Sin embargo, juraron que cuando se reencontraran, ya nunca más se separarían- tras una profunda respiración, la rubia supo que era momento de presentar al tercero en discordia -Tras una serie de malentendidos y una gran catástrofe, el príncipe se enteró de que su hada había muerto- las manos de la castaña ahogaron un gemido de incredulidad -Su corazón quedó así totalmente destrozado, ya nada para él tenía sentido, ahora solo era un cuerpo vacío, sin alma y sin sentimientos- las lágrimas volvían a caer por las mejillas de la menor, y esta vez incluso la rubia no pudo evitar soltar un par de esas gotas saladas -Entonces, al ver que la situación no mejoró, sino que, por el contrario, el corazón del príncipe se había destruido, llevándose consigo todo el calor y la casi extinción de todas las plantas del mundo, el rey decidió, inocente de lo acontecido, que tal vez el amor haría a su hijo feliz. Por lo cual, creyó que la princesa de los vientos podría ayudar- a la rubia le cayó una pequeña gotita al ver como la castaña fruncía el ceño, alegando que no le agradaba en absoluto esa princesita, que el príncipe solo podía estar con su hada. Ella enserio no se daba cuenta de nada -La princesa cayó irremediablemente enamorada del príncipe. Al regresar al pueblo donde el príncipe había crecido, este se reencontró con su hada, ¡ella estaba viva, ella estaba allí! Pero su corazón se sentía traicionado, y el amor que antes sentía por su amado se había disfrazado de odio y resentimiento, pero más que nada... de el más terrible dolor- contó con voz suave y dolorida. Cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente, intentando que el llanto no se le escapara.

-¿Que pasó al final?- preguntó la princesa, sintiendo que ese cuento era más que un simple cuento, era una historia que, de alguna forma, la había llenado de miles de emociones terribles.

-Es que el final aún no se ha escrito- murmuró apartando su mirada, rezando a toda deidad porque el hada fuera capaz de comprender al príncipe, y reparar ese corazón que ya tanto mal había padecido, y que solo ella podía restaurar. No había nada que su corazón deseara que el que el príncipe y el hada pudieran ser felices.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, de gran reflexión por parte de ambas, la princesa alzó el rostro, determinación en su mirada.

-¡Ya entiendo lo que Matsumoto-san quiso expresarme con esta historia!- anunció poniéndose en pie, golpeando la pequeña mesita con sus manos. La rubia se sorprendió, ella habría esperado un mar de lágrimas cuándo eso ocurriera -¡Matsumoto-san quiere que yo sea el hada que repare el corazón de Toshiro-kun!

¡La mataba! ¡Enserio que la mataba! ¿Es que esa niña no había entendido nada? ¿Que tan ciega, o estúpida, podía llegara ser?

Tal parecía que la tonta princesita no había notado los instintos asesinos de la rubia en su contra. ¡Pero, vamos! Ella esforzándose por explicarle la situación y hacerla retroceder en sus sentimientos de la manera más hermosa que podía haber y ella...

-No se preocupe más, le juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y más aún para hacer que Toshiro-kun sea feliz- declaró con miles de millones de pequeñas estrellas brillando en sus ojos, al tiempo que entre cruzaba sus dedos frente a su pecho, pensando en los nombres de los once niños que tendría con Toshiro.

La rubia, totalmente desganada y exhausta por el tremendo trabajo que le tomó el mantener su autocontról y no asesinar a la de ojos chocolate, simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Pobre, el rechazo le dolería como el infierno ahora. Bien, al menos lo había intentado...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Te amo- tras un último beso, el peliblanco se dejó caer en el futón, junto a su amada, con la respiración agitada y su corazón bombeando sangre a todo lo que podía. Su compañera, la cual no tardó en acurrucarse en ese cálido pecho, se encontraba en igual estado, sus pulmones ardiendo ante la imperiosa necesidad de aire.

Se había demostrado su amor de una y mil maneras, todas distintas, sin descanso. Entre besos y caricias, palabras dulces y sinceras salían de sus labios, expresando lo que por años habían reprimido, lo que habían callado.

Nuevamente sus labios, rojos en hinchados, resecos de tanta desenfrenada fricción, se unieron en un contacto necesitado y enardecedor, desesperado por sentir sus lenguas acariciarse, antes de enzarzarse en una fiera batalla.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se alzó sobre el de Toshiro, separando sus labios y permitiéndole a él tener la más hermosa vista de podía existir; su bella morena de ojos negros, así como vino al mundo, con su cabello algo crispado y sus mejillas ruborizadas, sobre él, siendo solo iluminada por el tenue brillo de la luna, el cual entraba por la ventana.

Los antebrazos de quien estaba sobre el cuerpo masculino se dejaron caer en la suave superficie, a cada lado de la cabeza de cabellos albinos, inclinándose hasta volver a unir sus labios, esta vez con más delicadeza, clásica de su timidez en la intimidad, gimiendo suavemente al sentir sus sensibles atributos sobre los duros pectorales.

-Jamás me saciaré de ti- murmuró ella con una sonrisa, pasando una de sus piernas sobre el musculoso cuerpo, quedando sus intimidades nuevamente unidas, haciéndolos soltar un sonoro jadeo, que fue ahogado entre sus labios en un corto roce de estos.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente el peliblanco, alzando su áspera mano hasta debajo de su axila, acariciando todo lo largo de su costado hasta legar a las caderas, por donde subió para apretar suavemente el blanco trasero, empujándola más contra su intimidad, gruñendo de deseo. La expresión de ella se perdió nuevamente en las sensaciones que el cuerpo ajeno despertaba en su interior, deleitándolo a él con los pequeños ruiditos que su boca dejaba escapar. Sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo aún más, haciendo que su protuberancia rozara intensamente con la suave feminidad, provocando un agudo gritito a quien se encontraba sobre él.

-Donde diablos quedó el caballero de gran moral- preguntó ella de manera sarcástica, soltando un suspiro al sentir el movimiento de las caderas ajenas, presionando su frente contra el ancho hombro del de tes canela.

-Se perdió cuando conoció a una malhablada morena que sabe como hacerlo calentar tanto como para perder la cordura- le gruñó al oído, antes de alzarla por sus anchas caderas y hacer que se empalase lentamente en su masculinidad, haciéndole sentir hasta el último centímetro de esta. Él gruñó de gozo al sentir como su miembro se deslizaba por ese calor divino que lo acogía con extrema estreches y humedad, delirando al sentir como ella se contraía a su alrededor, aplastándolo tortuosamente, brindándole el más crudo de los placeres.

Sin siquiera esperar a que ella se acostumbrara nuevamente a su generoso tamaño, comenzó a alzar sus caderas bruscamente, ansioso por oír esos gemidos celestiales que solo lograban enloquecerle a niveles insospechados, liberando a una bestia hambrienta de ella. Su piel, su carne... todo lo que era.

Pero, ¿como no comprenderlos? La forma en que sus ojos chocaban, tan diferentes a los del otro, como se miraban con sentimientos que la lengua humana jamás daría abasto para describir. Porque ella lo salvó a él del abismo, de esa terrible caída que lo llevaría a un impacto mortal, y él... él se convirtió en el todo de ella.

Porque eran una misma alma dividida en dos partes, habitando cada una en distintos cuerpos, y viviendo gracias a los latidos de distintos corazones. Y no importaba qué, no importaba que fuerza del universo, por más poderosa que fuera, quisiera separarlos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas mitades querían volver a ser una, y ese acto tan sublime solo era posible mediante la unión de ambos cuerpos, sincronizando cada palpitación, cada jadeo, cada sentimiento que los embargaba.

El legendario hilo rojo brillaba intermitentemente al ritmo de los órganos que bombeaban su sangre, y a cada latido este se volvía más y más grueso, dando a entender que su existencia tenía un propósito, y que no se detendría hasta ver ese propósito cumplido y, tal vez, ni aún cuando sea así.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, retumbando en las paredes haciéndolos sonar guturales e intensos. Las respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos también formaban parte de esa sinfonía pecaminosa que los llevaba a ambos al éxtasis una vez más. Un nuevo acto consumado...

-Toshiro... - las negras orbes fueron ocultas tras sus pesados párpados, mientras que su cuerpo caía totalmente laxo sobre el del peliblanco, quien acariciaba con delicadeza el largo de su espalda para calmar su respiración, no sintiendo ningún tipo de incomodidad al cargar con el peso de la morena.

-Dime- murmuró él, también cerrando sus ojos, queriendo dejarse llevar al fin por el cansancio tanto físico como emocional, ansioso por dormir pegado a la mujer que siempre amó y que siempre amaría, teniendo por fin el sueño tranquilo y feliz que hacía tantos años deseaba.

-No vuelvas a irte- pidió en apenas un hilillo de voz, antes de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su petición había vuelto a aguar a sus verdes ojos, mientras que sus brazos entorno a la pequeña cintura la apretaron más contra él, en un abrazo desesperado.

El cansancio lo estaba matando, pero temía... temía despertar y darse cuenta de que aquello solo había sido un sueño, un anhelo de su mente traicionera. Que de algún modo, ella desapareciera de pronto, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Nunca... - susurró al tiempo que las lágrimas de miedo caían sin detenerse, permitiéndole a él desatar sus sentimientos, sacarlos de aquella prisión en la cual los había mantenido cautivos, casi al borde de la muerte.

No pasó mucho más para que el sueño lo derrotara también, pero su agarre no se aflojó, ni entonces, ni durante todo lo que restó de la noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-No quiero- gruñó el peliblanco, aplastando su rostro en la pequeña espalda de su acompañante.

-Toshiro debemos levantarnos. Tú en especial, tienes algo muy importante por hacer, ¿o acaso lo olvidas?- le preguntó insinuante, haciendo que él solo maldijera por lo bajo antes de sentarse en el futón, haciendo que las sábanas que los arropaban cayeran hasta su cintura, haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra, la cual apartó la vista avergonzada, presionando con fuerza la sábana contra su pecho.

La reacción de la morena lo divirtió, y sin poder contener sus deseos de jugar un poco con ella, se le arrojó encima, dejándola atrapada entre el futón y su duro cuerpo, con solo la sábana de por medio.

-Tienes una peculiar mala manera de levantar a otros- se quejó en voz baja, junto a su oído. Pudo sentir como una de sus pequeñas manos se empuñaba con la completa y totalmente esperada intención de bajarle un par de dientes, por lo que rápidamente tomó ambas muñecas y las colocó a la fuerza por sobre la cabeza de ella, sonriendo victorioso al encontrarla luchando por liberarse, mirándolo con la promesa de una buena paliza -No me quiero ni imaginar tu reacción cuando mi hijo no quiere levantarse en las mañanas- murmuró con una sonrisa ladina. Ella bufó, dejando de luchar.

-A él si le espero un rato- masculló ella por lo bajo, mirando hacia otro lado. El peliblanco arqueó una albina ceja.

-¿Y puedo saber a que se debe esa injusta preferencia?- le preguntó con falso aire ofendido.

-A él lo amo mucho- respondió con simpleza y cierta maldad, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me amas?- preguntó al tiempo que una de sus manos se paseaba con lentitud por su plano abdomen, sobre la tela que aún la cubría. Ella asintió con fuerza, un puchero formándose en sus labios al sentir un pequeño pellizco en su pezón -Eso me ha dolido demasiado- susurró acercando sus rostros -¿Como piensas compensarlo?- en respuesta ella solo paró un poco sus labios, dejando en los contrarios un diminuto beso. Él sonrió, antes de probar esos labios de verdad, demandando entrar en esa pequeña y cálida boca.

-Buen día- murmulló ella una vez se separaron. Él volvió a dejar otro diminuto beso antes de pasar a su mejilla, dejando un fino camino de roces hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su oreja, besando allí por última vez y sintiéndola estremecerse.

-Buen día- respondió también en un murmuro ronco.

Con lentitud, ambos se fueron vistiendo entre ellos, en medio de intensos besos y dulces caricias.

 _ **(N.T: Karin tiene el típico traje en blanco y rojo que usan las sacerdotisas y Toshiro solo tiene su pantalón, está sin camisa *se le cae la baba mientras pone cara pervertida*)**_

Ahora la pelinegra se encontraba preparando el Té para ambos. Se veía tan hermosa y maternal. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó hasta ella y rodeó su estrecha cintura desde su espalda. Ella le recibió naturalmente, amoldándose a su pecho sin detener su trabajo.

-Soñé demasiadas veces estar así contigo- murmuró él, ocultando su rostro en el níveo cuello de ella, aspirando suavemente ese olor a vainilla que siempre portaba. Ella solo inclinó un poco más su cabeza contra la suya, con ternura.

-Yo también- susurró en un hilillo de voz. En respuesta, el peliblanco solo dejó un pequeño beso allí, antes de apoyar su barbilla otra vez en el pequeño hombro.

-Karin, quiero conocerlo cuanto antes- soltó de repente, solo seriedad y anhelo en su voz. La nombrada se tensó notablemente, haciéndolo fruncir un poco el ceño -¿Que pasa?- preguntó con voz grave, mientras que ella solo callaba y continuaba con sus movimientos -Karin... - dijo a modo de advertencia, temiendo la idea de que ella no le permitiera ver a su hijo. No sería capaz, ¿cierto?

-Es solo... - ella tomó una fuerte inhalación -No quiero que te conozca estando tú con otra- explicó intentando sonar indiferente. Los músculos del peliblanco se aflojaron notablemente, descansando de la tensión a la cual habían sido sometidos.

-Entiendo a que te refieres- sonrió con tranquilidad, subiendo las palmas de sus manos por su vientre, quedando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, con una mano sosteniendo cada uno. Ella se estremeció.

-T-Toshiro- su intención había sido sonar amenazante, pero su tono decayó al sentir como comenzaba a estrujar sus senos primero con suavidad y luego algo brusco. El peliblanco soltó una especie de gruñido, incitándola a hablar mientras que mordisqueaba la tersa piel de su cuello -Y-ya... para... - susurró, retorciéndose al sentir como tiraba con fuerza de sus pezones usando sus dedos pulgar y medio, para luego acariciar la punta con su dedo índice.

-Es que tengo tanta hambre... déjame comerte- sus labios fueron a parar detrás de su oreja, sacando su traviesa lengua y dándole una lamida profunda. Un pequeño chillido se escapó de su garganta al sentir como la dureza de su amante se clavaba en sus nalgas.

-E-el desayuno ya casi... -

-Ya es tarde- sus manos dieron un último y violento tirón a sus pezones haciéndola soltar un pequeño sollozo, distrayéndola mientras se dirigían al nudo de su traje, desatándolo con maestría para luego meter su mano dentro, llegando directamente a la humedad de su intimidad -Parece que mi aperitivo ya esta caliente... - mordió con fuerza su cuello, dejando una marca que no tardaría en amoratarse.

-Eres un bruto- dijo con voz ahogada, sintiendo el dolor que él le provocó en el cuello.

-Es que al verte tan entregada no puedo evitar excitarme... y ahora que te niegas... Dios, hace que quiera penetrarte hasta que llores- gruñó al tiempo que metía dos dedos en ella de una sola vez, haciéndola gemir -Te gusta, ¿no es así? Te gusta que te mande- susurró mientras deslizaba la punta de su lengua por el contorno de su oreja, mandándole escalofríos -Anda, Karin... dímelo- le dijo moviendo lentamente sus dedos en su interior, totalmente fascinado al sentir ese pegajoso líquido impregnarse en ellos.

-N-n-no... - se arqueó contra su duro pecho, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Sería una mañana algo larga para ambos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde -horario en que su hijo volvería de la casa de sus amigos- el peliblanco se encontraba paseando por el pueblo, antes de regresar al palacio.

Se encontraba tan contento. Era inevitable no sentirse en extremo alegre y lleno de vida. Respondía sonriente a los saludos que cada aldeano le ofrecía, besaba la mano de una que otra adolescente que lo miraba, incluso ayudó con dinero a un hombre pobre de un callejón -ok, eso lo haría aún si no se hubiera reencontrado con Karin-.

Soltando un suspiro se adentró al palacio por las puertas que los guardias habían abierto para él. Antes de darse cuenta, un cuerpo impactó contra el suyo casi haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Su rostro se enserió al encontrarse con su prometida, la cual se refugiaba en su pecho diciendo cosas que ni escuchaba ni le interesaba escuchar.

No tenía ningún tipo de duda ni sentía la más mínima pizca de remordimiento por terminarla. Sabía que lo amaba de verdad, y solo por eso lo haría con delicadeza, pero esos sentimientos él no podía responderlos, y lo mejor era que ella encontrara a alguien que si.

-¿Y bien?- alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de la más bajita. Ella se veía angustiada -¡Anda, Toshiro-kun! Dime donde estuviste, ¿porque no regresaste? ¿sabes lo mucho que me preocupé? ¡dime donde rayos estuviste!- al escucharla ordenarle como si ella tuviera algún derecho sobre él, se enfadó.

-Eso no te importa- murmuró conteniéndose, al tiempo que la apartaba de su cuerpo.

La oji-chocolate lo miró sorprendida, sabía que él no la amaba, pero nunca la había tratado de esa manera.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó la castaña, hipando y limpiando las lágrimas que irremediablemente habían comenzado a salir. Eso lo irritó, pero decidió contenerse. No quería ser malo con ella, mucho menos en esos momentos, teniendo en consideración lo que planeaba decirle.

-Es suficiente, deja de llorar- ordenó volteando el rostro. Ella soltó una exclamación sorprendida, y sus lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa.

-S-si- asintió luego de unos cuantos hipos por el llanto.

-Ven conmigo, vamos a dar un paseo- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar sin esperarla.

-Y-ya voy- dijo emocionada, antes de correr hacia él y tomar su brazo con cariño. El peliblanco suspiró, ya le había dicho cientos de veces que no le agradaban esos gestos, pero, solo por esa vez, se lo dejaría pasar. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para la oji-chocolate, cosa que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir despotricado. Quizás, y solo quizás, el corazón de Toshiro se había hablando al menos un poquito para con ella.

Pasearon en silencio un largo rato, por cada segundo que pasaba el palpitar de la princesa aumentaba de ritmo, ansiosa por los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

 _-Quizás él es muy tímido y no se atreve a decirme que me ama... digo, después de todo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Toshiro-kun siempre fue muy reservado-_ se convencía internamente así misma.

-Oye... - iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que la voz de Toshiro la dejó completamente desorientada, impidiéndole ver una pequeña roca en el camino y tropezar con ella.

Ya se esperaba el duro impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo, solo sintió como era sostenida por un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Alzando la vista, se encontró con las profundas esmeraldas que la de su amado, quien la abrazaba, mirándola sin sentimiento. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

 _-Seré el hada de Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto-san-_ fue su impulso para ponerse en puntas de pie y plantar un beso en los labios del albino.

Los ojos de Toshiro se expandieron casi al punto de que sus ojos se le salieron de sus cuencas, y no tardó en apartarla de él con brusquedad, sin poder contenerse a restregar su manga en sus labios, mirándola con creciente furia en su interior.

Ella lo miró sonriente, pero esa expresión se borró de su cara al verlo, no entendía su reacción.

-¿Que ocu... ?-

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- le alzó la voz sin arrepentimiento alguno, mirándola con un enojo que a ella le congeló cada fibra de su cuerpo. Internamente agradeció el que no hubiera gente cerca.

Al ver como el rostro de su prometido pasaba del rojo de la furia a totalmente pálido como el papel se anonadó, y sus ojos volaron hasta donde él miraba, sorprendiéndose al notar a una, debía admitir, increíblemente preciosa chica de ojos negros, quizás de la misma edad que ellos, y junto a ella el pequeño que se había aparecido cuando llegaron.

Notó como los ojos oscuros de la extraña observaban con increíble dolor al albino, mientras que el niño hablaba animadamente, no dándose cuenta de nada.

¿Que diantres estaba ocurriendo allí?

Como si saliera de un trance, la chica desconocida tomó la mano del niño y, sonriéndole con dulzura, lo instó a caminar lejos de ellos.

-Karin... - al oír ese nombre de los labios de quien amaba se giró, confusa, a verlo -¡Maldita sea!- gruñó antes de salir corriendo hacia donde la chica y el niño se habían ido, dejándola allí, sola.

 _ **.**_

Al notar que estaban siendo seguidos, Karin apretó sus puños, rezando internamente por calmarse y poder mostrarse normal con su hijo.

-Adelántate a casa, tengo un par de asuntos por resolver- alentó con una sonrisa, trayendo confusión en el pequeño de piel canela, para luego pasar a una mirada perspicaz. Sin embargo, pareció entender que no era el momento de replicar.

Cuando el niño se perdió de vista, ella se volteó, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban suplicando comprensión.

-Dime que viste todo y que no necesito explicártelo y rezar por que me creas- le rogó masajeando sus sienes. Ella solo se quedó en silencio. Y esa no era buena señal.

-"Jamás le dado un solo beso, nunca... y aún así, estoy seguro de que tus labios son los más deliciosos que hay"- repitió ella las palabras que él le había confesado -Supongo que ahora si tienes un punto de comparación, ¿verdad?- su voz era de venenosa, una sonrisa amarga estaba en sus labios.

-Por el amor de Dios... Karin no me hagas esto ahora- le rogó con voz sufrida -¿No íbamos a formar una familia real? Justo con esas palabras nos despedimos hace poco. Karin eso no estaba previsto, yo nunca la besé- intentó hacerla entrar en razón. Ella comenzó a negar en la cabeza, la escena de ella apoderándose de esos labios que le pertenecían, no podía borrarla de su mente.

El albino se apresuró a acortar las distancias y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos con la suya, mientras que la que quedaba libre iba a parar a su rostro.

-Cree en mi... por favor Karin, no me apartes ahora que te he recuperado- la pelinegra podía ver la súplica en sus ojos, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Creo que tal vez nos apresuramos... - tal opinión le llegó como un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Estas dudando?- le preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, profundamente herido.

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Yo te amo, nunca lo dudes- su sinceridad lo alivio, pero sabía que no por eso todo se había arreglado, había más y eso le aterraba -Pero hay muchas cosas que no hemos considerado... esta Kaoru, el consejo, tu prometida... yo... -

-Karin a mi no me importa ninguna de esas estupideces- ¿cuantas veces debería repetirlo para que entrara de una vez y para siempre dentro de su dura cabeza? -Yo te amo, tú me amas, tenemos un hijo juntos... no hay nada más que decir, y si tengo que renunciar a la corona y dejar que alguno de mis primos tome el trono para estar con ustedes lo haré sin dudarlo- los ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su confesión. Quería confiar en él, en que todo era así de fácil. Pero estaba Kaoru y el cómo podría tomarse el encuentro con su padre, estaba el gran consejo que jamás aceptaría que él se casara con una plebeya, estaba la princesa y los problemas políticos que la ruptura del compromiso podría ocasionar... estaba el futuro de todo el reino puesto en sus manos, la vida de miles de aldeanos, ¿como podía ella cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros? No era todo tan sencillo.

Se sentía abrumada por todas sus ideas y la imagen de la princesa besándolo no se iba de su cabeza, golpeándola como aire frío a un cuerpo que había sido bañado en agua congelada.

-No puedo, es demasiado que procesar... necesito un tiempo... lo siento- susurró sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, antes de voltear y correr lejos de él, dejándolo allí, totalmente roto.

Y pensar que esa mañana estaban ambos tan felices... y ahora ocurría esto, debido a un estúpido beso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Totalmente nerviosa, la princesa daba vueltas por todo el salón del palacio, rememorando una y otra vez la escena que ocurrió un par de horas atrás.

Tras una hora de esperar y darse cuenta que él no regresaría a por ella, regresó al palacio totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

¡Había besado a su prometido, había besado a Toshiro! Pero, fuera de cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, él casi la ataca por ello, sin contar que luego se fue detrás de esa muchacha como si la conociera. ¿Que diablos había sucedido?

Sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas al recordad el asco con el que se limpió su boca cuando se separó de él, como bramaba con furia que no se le volviera a acercar de esa manera

-¿Porque?- susurró sollozando, dejándose caer de rodillas, sucumbiendo al dolor en su corazón. El estridente ruido de las puertas siendo violentamente azotadas la hizo saltar en su lugar, sintiendo miedo de pronto. Alzó el rostro temblorosamente, encontrándose a su prometido con la frente en contra de la puerta, murmurando cosas que ella no podía oír con claridad.

Estaba asustada, más que nunca, era la primera vez que veía a Toshiro enfadado, y estaba aterrada.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando él se giró hacia ella. El rencor, pero por sobre todo el dolor que su mirada reflejaba le causó un nudo en la garganta. Lo vio apretar con fuerza sus ojos y luego comenzar a apalear la puerta, dándole puñetazos, patadas, incluso un par de cabezazos, soltando gruñidos llenos de ira.

Al ver como ya caían gotas de sangre al suelo obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, corriendo hasta él.

-¡Ya basta, Toshiro-kun! Me estas asustando no sig... - intentó tomar su brazo para hacer que parara pero solo recibió un abrupto empujón que la devolvió al piso.

-¡Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa!- escucharle alzarle la voz, ver como dejaba que todas sus emociones negativas lo dominaran, le heló la sangre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, una sombra terriblemente oscura se había apoderado de su mirada... parecía poseído por un horrible demonio. Pero ver luego como de sus ojos enrojecidos salían diminutas lágrimas la dejaron en shock -Si los pierdo... jamás te lo voy a perdonar- le susurró con su rostro invadido por una pena que ella jamás entendería, una tristeza tan grande que su propia alma dolía por ella, aún sin comprenderla en absoluto. Tras sus palabras, el peliblanco se marchó hacia donde ella suponía eran sus aposentos, dejándola allí, sola de nueva cuenta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- esa voz la hizo girar el cuello con rapidez, encontrándose con una rubia de expresión seria y apenada. La vio acercarse hasta ella en silencio, rodeándola hasta quedar frente a ella, entonces la abrazó. Y los que antes eran silenciosos sollozos se convirtieron en sonoros chillidos ahogados por el llanto.

-¿Que fue todo esto?- preguntó mientras las lágrimas aún no se secaban, dejándose consolar por la mayor.

-Así es como continua la historia... usted no era el hada, princesa- explicó simplemente. Y fue entonces que todo cayó en su lugar. No necesitó preguntar más. Aquella chica era el hada, y ella la princesa entrometida... el príncipe pasó la noche de su reencuentro con el hada -no quería imaginar haciendo qué-, y decidió hablar con la princesa para romper sus lazos de matrimonio, pero la princesa actuó inesperadamente y lo besó, sin ser consciente de que el hada estaba viendo... y ahora todo era un desastre por culpa de la entrometida princesa.

-¿Pero que he echo?- susurró en voz baja, sintiendo como otra gran oleada de angustia la embargaba, volviendo a los sollozos que hacía apenas unos segundos se habían calmado.

La rubia solo se quedó allí, dejando que la abrazara y acariciando con mimo su cabello. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, de esas maternales y tiernas. Ahora le dolía, pero pronto encontraría a alguien que la amara como se merecía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mamá, ¿que fue todo eso?- la pregunta le vino de sorpresa, y solo pudo quedarse mirando a su hijo. El pelinegro se encontraba de brazos cruzados contra el umbral sin puerta que llevaba de la entrada al comedor.

-Yo... -

-¿Era él?- le preguntó de repente, tensándose un poco, intentando mantener su pose estoica, pero en sus ojos había un brillo tan grande que era imposible de ocultar. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por ella.

-¿Estuviste viendo?- le preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, aveces Kaoru podía ser tan entrometido.

-¡Entonces si era él!- exclamó incorporándose adecuadamente y mirándola con emoción. Esos ojos la destrozaron. ¿Y si solo era su propia inseguridad la que había hablado? Porque Kaoru no parecía para nada traumatizado o abrumado, muy por el contrario, se veía tan feliz.

Esa expresión la devastó.

-Si... si lo era- aceptó con voz vacía, agachando la mirada.

-¿Le dijiste sobre mi, quiere conocerme?- preguntó con extrema emoción corriendo hasta ella y agarrándose de sus faldas, con una sonrisa tan grade y brillante que parecía ser capaz de iluminar hasta el recoveco más oscuro del mundo. Una leve sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al verle.

-No hay nada que él desee más en este mundo que conocerte- afirmó acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, al tiempo que los verdes ojos se aguaban -¡Kaoru! ¿que pasa?- preguntó preocupada al verle así, bajando a su altura, quedando en cuclillas, al tiempo que su otra mano también iba a su rostro. El pequeño estaba sollozando, sus ojos estaban rojizos y su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación.

-Lo siento, lo siento... es solo... - una fuerte oleada de sollozos se desató en él, al tiempo que con sus manos buscaba borrarlas sin éxito alguno -Es s-solo que... estoy tan f-feliz- confesó medio riendo medio sollozando, sus temblorosas rodillas doblegándose a su peso dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo.

Oírlo provocó un mayor sentimiento de desazón en su pecho. Kaoru nunca había hablado de nada con respecto a su padre desde que con cuatro años le explicó cómo era que se habían dado las cosas. Ella siempre supo que ese tema le afectaba, por lo cual nunca lo forzó a hablar de ello. Pero ahora veía que eso había sido un error, porque sin notarlo dejó que su niño se guardara todo ese dolor dentro de sí solo para no hacerla sufrir a ella. Dios, era una mamá terrible.

-Kaoru... - quería contener sus lágrimas, quería verse fuerte para él, pero todo esa situación logró superarla y por fin rompió en llanto junto con él, como una represa que cede ante los fuertes embates de la furiosa corriente de un río, abrazándolo desesperadamente a su pecho -Lamento nunca haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías por mi culpa- suplicó dejando un beso en sus negros pero brillantes cabellos -Por favor perdona a tu tonta madre- un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por haberse dado siempre las de víctima, sin pensar que, quizás, su hijo también sufría, pero que escondía su dolor en su interior solo para que ella no se preocupara.

-Te amo mamá- susurró el niño sintiendo que se ahogaba un poco en sus hipidos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Horas más tarde, la pelinegra arropaba a Kaoru con la mirada vacía.

Se sentía echa todo un mar de dolor... lo había lastimado, había usado a su propio hijo como un arma que ahora se daba cuenta había sido letal, había dudado de sus sentimientos, del amor que él le tenía. Se sentía un monstruo, _era_ un monstruo.

Unos toques en su puerta llamaron su atención, y por instinto limpió una lágrima que no sabía tenía. Se apresuró a ir a atender, quizás fuera él, quizás aún pudiera perdonarla...

Sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas cuando, al abrir la puerta, no fue al albino al que se encontró.

-U-usted... - ante sus ojos se encontraba una llorosa oji-chocolate, con sus ojos y naricita rojos por el llanto, la cual la miró con súplica y un arrepentimiento tan profundo que se sintió ahogada en su pena.

-Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto- su voz era apenas un pequeño murmullo en el silencio de la noche -Pero... ¿podrías dejarme pasar?- pidió con miedo. Ella asintió despacio, separándose de la puerta para dejarle paso.

-Por favor póngase cómoda- la invitó sonriendo suavemente. Ella bien sabía que la chica no era una persona de mal, se veía dulce y sensible, el aire a su alrededor era tranquilo, y eso, de alguna manera, le recordaba mucho a su hermana -Prepararé algo de té... -

-¡Ya para! Deberías odiarme, soy la estúpida que se metió con el amor de tu vida, soy quien los separó... por mi culpa... ¡¿Como puedes ser tan gentil conmigo?!- soltó alzando un poco la voz, al tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban millones y millones de diminutas lágrimas. La dueña de la casa la miró sorprendida -¿Como puedes... ?- sollozó sin comprender -Luego del daño que te cause- susurró con culpa y odio propio. Su actitud la llenó de calidez, y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse frente a ella en el tatami.

-De algún modo... me recuerda mucho a mi hermana- confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica tirando de sus labios.

La princesa se quedó con el rostro fijo en ella ante sus palabras. Tenía una piel aún más pálida que la suya, su cabello era completamente negro y se veía sedoso, cayendo lacio por sobre su hombro hasta su regazo. Sus ojos igual de oscuros estaban levemente rasgados, y sus labios eran de ese todo rojizo que tiene un niño en una fría tarde nevada, sin contar el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Su anatomía, por lo que dejaba ver su delicado kimono de estar en casa, era perfecta; tenía la cintura de avispa de las damas japonesas antiguas, caderas anchas por lo que podía denotar y, muy a su pesar, su busto era muy pronunciado y lleno. Un aura de depresión la invadió al notar aquello, estaba muy claro el porque Toshiro la prefería a ella.

No, él la no quería por eso... la quería porque simplemente era la indicada, la destinada a él.

-Lo lamento- contestó ante sus anteriores palabras -Oí que algo les ocurrió pero... realmente no se que fue- se apenó al darse cuenta de sus palabras, bajando la mirada. ¡Ella no había venido a hablar de eso! Además, tampoco era como si tuviera derecho a tocar el tema, o como si a la pelinegra le importara en lo más mínimo el recibir sus condolencias.

-Una secta de bandidos que entraron al pueblo y lo incendiaron... toda mi familia se perdió allí, a excepción de mi hermano y mi cuñada- explicó ella con voz algo apagada, pero aún así sonriéndole, y no lo soportó más. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la castaña, esa chica era tan... tan extraña -¿A que vino, princesa?- quiso saber una vez la mencionada se calmó, intentando no sonar muy impaciente.

-Y-yo... venía a decirte que... esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos... q-que nunca hemos compartido más contacto que el estrictamente necesario y... siempre supe que el no me amaba, pero jamás me contó nada sobre ti ni nada, yo te juro que no sabía y estoy muy arrepentida de haberle besado sin su consentimiento y me apena que tu hayas tenido que presenciarlo... si te sirve de algo, el no tardó en apartarme, incluso se limpio la boca antes de seguirte... por favor, no permitas que por mi culpa vuelvan a separarse- sus palabras le dejaron a Karin un sabor amargo subiéndole por el esófago.

-Dudo que él quiera volver a verme... - susurró agachando su oscura mirada, dejando a la princesa boquiabierta, ¿es que estaba hablando enserio? -En cuanto los vi... fue como si todo se volviera difícil... le dije que no quería arriesgarme, que quizás íbamos demasiado rápido... incluso le dije que quizás Kaoru no se sentiría alegre por conocerle- ahora era su turno de ponerse a llorar con fuerza -Seguro ahora solo quiere mandarme al diablo- sollozó frotando sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar esas odiosas lágrimas.

-¡No, no, no!- la princesa se apresuró a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello -Eso no es en absoluto cierto... de echo, lo primero que me dijo cuando entró, fue que si los perdía no me lo perdonaría, el te ama mucho, estoy segura que si vas todo se arreglará- intentó consolarla, sin embargo ella, aunque más tranquila, no dejó de llorar.

-Que raro es esto... abrazar a la prometida del chico que amo- murmuró sorbiendose la nariz, apartándose.

-Ex-prometida- corrigió la princesa, ocultando de manera efectiva el dolor que esa afirmación le provocó -Hablaré con mi padre y con el rey, les explicaré que me siento indispuesta a continuar con este matrimonio siendo el amor entre nosotros unilateral. Este no era un compromiso arreglado, solo improvisado, así que no habrá problemas para disolver el tratado sin mayores contratiempos. De echo, Rangiku-san ya esta trabajando en un contrato que a ambos reinos les favorezca y con el cual podamos establecer una mayor y más estable relación diplomática. Por lo tanto, desde el punto de vista político, todo esta resuelto... ahora solo queda que se casen y tengan muchos hijos juntos- la más pálida de las dos se sonrojó ante lo escuchado, bajando la mirada penada -¿Que... ?- los ojos chocolate de la princesa se expandieron, al tiempo que se alzaba sobre sus piernas con asombro -¿U-u-ustedes... ?- la apunto con el dedo temblorosamente, mirándola con horror -¡Deben casarse ahora mismo!- chillo totalmente espantada de que hubiera una criatura entre ellos concebida fuera de un matrimonio. ¡Era inaceptable!

-¡T-tranquila... yo... !

-¡¿Cuantos años tiene?!- le preguntó con voz potente, calzando las manos en su cintura y mirándola con desaprobación, como una madre regañando a su hija.

-S-seis- contestó e un murmulló que fue acallado por la exclamación ahogada de ella. Su mirada de total desacuerdo le recordó a la de Yuzu, en especial cuando se negó a revelar la identidad del padre. Su hermana habría sido capaz de ir y hacer un escándalo al palacio, dando como resultado a ambas encerradas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Por supuesto luego la apoyó y juntas idearon que ella saliera del pueblo para "Casarse con un general extranjero que era su prometido", entonces ella se embarazaría y el general saldría a una misión de la cual no volvería, dejándola como una viuda, su honor de mujer y que su hijo no fuera considerado un bastardo.

-Que Dios los perdone- murmuró totalmente devastada la princesa, abandonando la postura recta de su espalda y dejándose encorvar, al tiempo que sostenía su rostro con sus finas manos. Su pose de total desolación casi la hace reír.

-Desearía haberla conocido en otra situación, princesa- las palabras salieron de su boca de manera inconsciente pero sincera, y estas hicieron que la nombrada alzara la mirada.

-Yo también... - confesó triste, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la princesa se puso en pie, volviendo a adoptar su porte recto y sofisticado -Dejaré tu nombre y descripción anunciados a los guardias del palacio, mañana a primera hora tienes que estar allí, quizás sea bueno si llevas a... - dejó hincapié para que ella respondiera.

-Kaoru... - el nombre le sacó una sonrisa a la oji-chocolate. Recordaba el nombre de la difunta reina y madre de Toshiro. Ella habría querido nombrar igual a su primogénito varón.

-Si. Que vayan ambos- ambas se dirigieron hasta la puerta, la cual abrió la pelinegra, dejando ver así a un par de grandes hombres, escoltas de su inesperada visita.

-Princesa- llamó la pelinegra en cuanto Momo ya estaba fuera, ella se detuvo y volteó en rostro hacia ella, incitándola a hablar -¿Porque hace esto?- quiso saber con seriedad. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la más bajita, la cual solo regresó su mirar hacia adelante.

-No seré la mala del cuento- declaró con total firmeza y convicción -El hada y el príncipe ya han sufrido demasiado, ambos merecen ser felices con quieres aman- tales palabras causaron completa confusión en Karin, entendía lo del príncipe, pero ¿quien habló de un cuento y un hada? Parece ser que la princesa no era del todo cuerda, pero aún así le agradaba, le recordaban a los delirios de Yuzu respecto al amor -Si Toshiro-kun es feliz, entonces yo también- susurró al viento, dejando que un par de lágrimas amargas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Cuando ya la princesa y sus guardias desaparecieron por el camino, la pelinegra cerró despacio la puerta.

-Gracias, princesa- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epílogo** **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Dije que no quiero ver a nadie!- el estridente grito retumbó por los pasillos del castillo, provocando un escalofrío en el pequeño niño que apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre.

-Tranquilo, solo esta de malas- intentó consolar una rubia de gran delantera al pequeño, acariciando sus abundantes y desordenados cabellos, haciendo que el ceño del pelinegro se frunciera y le enviara una mirada fulminante.

-¡Kaoru! ¿que te he dicho de mirar así a la gente?- riñó enojada la morena de ojos negros, apretando con fuerza la mano del niño como castigo. La rubia soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-No cabe duda que saliste igualito a tus padres- indicó mirándola con burla, haciendo que bufara.

-Lo siento, Matsumoto-san, el príncipe no quiere salir de su alcoba- se disculpó apenada una muchacha de la servidumbre. La noticia hizo que el niño agachara la mirada con tristeza.

-No es por ti, enserio, él no sabía que vendrían, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- la dulce voz de la princesa sacó en el niño una débil sonrisa, mientras que su madre se agachaba a su altura y le dejaba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Al ver la desolación del muchachito, la consejera se puso sería. Lo último que vieron de ella fue cómo se arremangaba las mangas hasta los codos y marchaba a pasos largos y furiosos, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, hasta que...

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡MÁS TE VALE BAJAR AHORA MISMO DE UNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE YO MISMA TE... !- la princesa y la morena se apresuraron a cubrir los oídos del menor, sintiendo fuertes escalofríos bajar por su columna al escuchar las barbaridades que la rubia soltaba en contra del príncipe, la princesa incluso quiso llorar y a los guardias les resbalaba el sudor debido al nerviosismo.

 _La consejera real era una mujer temible cuando se enfadaba, tanto que ni el mismo Kempachi, el sádico jefe de la armada militar, podía con ella._

No pasaron treinta segundos antes de la la rubia volviera a aparecerse con una sonrisa satisfecha, reacomodando sus mangas y palmeando brevemente sus manos, como quien se deshace del polvo.

Los oídos del niño nuevamente fueron descubiertos y el ruido de pesados pisotones acercándose pusieron nerviosa a la pelinegra. No quería que su hijo lo conociera con sus humos arriba, ya de por si era malhumorado, ahora debía ser un monstruo.

-¿Que diablos... ?- su voz se cortó en seco al apreciar como la mujer que amaba y con la cual había discutido justo el día anterior estaba frente a él. Pero su mirada pasó rápidamente de ella, quedando fija en el chiquillo que se escondía a sus espaldas.

Sentía como si de golpe se le hubiera instalado un caballo en el pecho, se le dificultaba respirar y sentía que la tierra se movía un poco.

Lentamente el niño fue saliendo de su escondite, confirmando así las sospechas del peliblanco sobre la identidad del hijo del que hacía poco más de 24 horas se había enterado que tenía.

-Hola... - no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, viendo como el pequeño lo analizaba cuidadosamente. Pudo ver una chispa extraña en sus ojos, y de algún modo, supo que él también tenía sospechas con respecto a la identidad de su padre.

Todo estaba en silencio. Momo contenía su respiración, totalmente absorbida por la atmósfera tan indescriptible del lugar, mientras que Rangiku estaba libreta en mano mirando atentamente la escena, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho -nadie sabía de donde había salido-, por lo que ladeaba su rostro para que éste tuviera mejor periferia de lo que acontecía frente a ella. Y Karin se echo tres pasos hacia atrás, dejándoles espacio para poder tener su primer momento padre/hijo.

Lentamente, el pequeño comenzó a caminar, acortando la distancia de diez metros que lo separaba de su hasta hace poco conocido progenitor.

Cuando la distancia que los separaba era la mínima decente, ambos se quedaron estáticos. Hasta que de pronto, el más pequeño extendió su brazo hasta el peliblanco, ofreciéndole su mano.

Con el corazón latiéndole despotricado en el pecho, el príncipe aceptó la diminuta manita frente a su cuerpo, envolviéndola totalmente con la suya. Sintió que su piel hormigueaba, deseaba tener más cerca a su hijo, deseaba poder sentirse con el derecho a abrazarlo, deseaba quitarse el miedo a intentar acercarse más de la cuenta, _deseaba_...

De pronto fue como si todo el oxígeno del mundo se evaporara. Se sentía incapaz de siquiera inhalar, por miedo a que ese momento se acabara. Su hijo lo había envestido con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados brazos y pegándose con fuerza contra él, presionando su mejilla contra su abdomen.

-Sabía que eras tú... - sonaba contento, incluso algo lloroso. Con suma lentitud, temiendo que de pronto el niño desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado a su vida, fue alzando sus brazos, encorvándose un poco para devolver el abrazo. Su agarre, antes suave, se volvió desesperado de un segundo para otro, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo sus lágrimas en la coronilla de la negra cabeza ocultando su rostro - Te tardaste- murmuró casualmente el niño, su voz sonando un tanto amortiguada, pero clara.

-Desearía no haberlo echo- respondió en un susurro, arrodillándose y dándole al pequeño más comodidad al rodear su cuello -¿No me odias?- quiso saber con algo de miedo.

-Se que las cosas no se dieron como mamá dice, pero ella te ama... con eso basta.

Las lágrimas rodaban sin tapujos por los mofletes de la princesa, la cual no paraba de sorber sus mocos. Rangiku anotaba toda la escena en su libreta sin perderse un detalle con cara de psicópata.

Y la pelinegra observaba la escena con un remolino de sentimientos estrellándose unos contra otros en su pecho y estómago. Verlos le daba a entender que ambos ansiaban ese momento, especialmente Kaoru, quien había crecido anhelando secretamente el tener una figura paterna a su lado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el peliblanco se separó de su hijo, apenas lo suficiente para poder verle a la cara, y acarició sus cabellos con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ponerse en pie y caminar con suma lentitud en dirección a Karin.

La pequeña mujer a la cual admiraba tembló ligeramente, ladeando de manera inconsciente su cuerpo unos cuanto centímetros hacia el costado, desviando la mirada.

Se sentía indigna de cruzar su mirada con los hermosos ojos verdes del amor de su vida. Había sido cobarde, se había llenado de escusas todo con tal de no enfrentar el gran cambio que todo el desenlace de la situación implicaría en su vida, que tanto le costó mantener. De pronto ya no sería solo ella en la vida de Kaoru, ni tampoco trabajaría en el hospital, ella gobernando el pueblo en el que se crió como solo otra aldeana más... nada sería lo mismo. Aunque, luego de lo cruel que fue con él, dudaba que aún quisiera volverla su reina y estar a su lado... y enserio que lo entendía.

-Karin- la llamó con voz neutra cuando ya solo tres pasos los separaban. Sin embargo, ella solo lo ignoró, volteando un poco más su rostro hacia el lado contrario a él -Karin- insistió, alzando un poco más la voz. Las lágrimas la embargaron, y por mucho que se esforzó por retenerlas, fue inevitable que varias cayeran.

-Me odias, ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz ahogada, temblando ante un sollozo que logró retener -Toshiro... - iba a voltearse a él para encararlo, pero entonces él la tomó por su antebrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo en u movimiento veloz, dejándola sin aliento cuando estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. No tardó mucho en reaccionar y pegarse a su cuerpo, apretando en sus puños la camisa de él a la alguna de sus pectorales, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás, incluso del público en la habitación, en el momento en que él pasó su brazo derecho por su cintura y espalda, hasta dejarla sobre el hueso derecho de su cadera y su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla y parte de su nuca.

-¿Odiarte?- murmuró con burla, volviendo a tomar posesión de sus labios -¿No me pediste que no volviera a dejarte?... siempre cumplo mis promesas- murmuró entre besos que hacían hervir el cuerpo de la morena.

-Pero... - otro beso la interrumpió.

-Se muy bien lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser- una vena palpitó en la sien de Karin, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle cuando él la interrumpió -Y aún así te amo- finalizó antes de volver a atacarla, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

La familia estaba reunida, la pareja reconciliada y la boda en planificación.

Todo había acabado en buenos términos.

Ya nada podría ser mejor. Oh, bueno, nada, hasta dentro de un mes, cuando otra asombrosa noticia se diera a conocer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Uno quiso olvidar, otro lloró la pérdida más dolorosa de todas. Pero el verdadero amor no se olvida, ni tampoco se extingue. Quien ama de verdad, ama por la eternidad, sin importar el tiempo, ni la distancia, las diferencias ni las malas experiencias. Porque amar es enlazar tu alma con la de esa persona que nació para estar junto a ti, y con ella afrontar todo lo que la vida les depare – Uzumaki Manaka-chan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y es así como acaba este fic.

Un muy, muy feliz cumpleaños a Celeste kaomy-chan! este fic es para ti en su totalidad. Espero que lo leas, enserio, lo estaba guardando y como es tu cumple no me quedó de otra que publicar su primer cap Ò – Ó, si, estoy molesta por eso! Pero en vista de que eres mi escritora MÁS SÚPER FAVORITA (lo siento hermana, sabes que te adoro 😘😘😘, pero debes entender 😢) y de que, además, me diste un precioso regalo de cumpleaños a mi, te lo obsequio.

Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, enserio. Incluso le puse un ligero Lime.

Fue hermoso para mi escribir este fic. Hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo, y si bien no quedó como lo planeé en un principio, me gustó mucho su desarrollo y desenlace.

Se que por ahí se me ha escapado algún error, y voy a aclarar una cosa. En este fic, Toshiro se fue como apenas tenía 15 años y Karin 14, ya saben, en esos tiempos era común que desde esa edad en adelante las muchachas ya estuvieran casadas. Y bueno, Toshiro se fue por 5 años y tanto, regresa al pueblo con 20 años casi 21 y en ese momento Karin tiene 19 años, la edad de Kaoru es de casi 6 años. Por lo que vi eso no quedó muy claro.

Muy bien, espero que este fic les haya gustado, espero que hayan podido sentirse en la carne de los personajes, enserio que intento lograr eso. Al menos en el Lime creo que me salió bien.

Poniéndonos serios, yo en verdad deseo saber si este fic les agradó, si le cambiarían algo, si hubo detalles que dejé sin explicar, TODO. Debido a que me gustó hacerlo y quiero saber si lo hice bien, quisiera hacer otros parecidos.

En fin, en otras noticias; ahora me concentraré al 100x100 en Sin Título, pos aún no terminé el cap que sigue, y en cuanto lo finalice continuaré con TVLP que la he dejado en total abandono. Luego tengo muchos One-Shots pendientes así que supongo que en estas vacaciones estaré con mucho movimiento.

Enserio gracias desde ya a las que comenten, y adoro en especial comentarios de lectoras nuevas o que nunca se dieron a conocer. Ya deseo leer sus opiniones.

 _"Dejen aclaradas todas sus dudas sobre cualquier cosa que deseen saber del fic, de mi, de mis otros fics, fics que les gustaría que hiciera y todo lo que quieran. En una semana actualizaré de nueva cuenta este fic uniendo ambos capítulos y dejándolo como un One-Shot, y allí escribiré las respuestas a TODOS Y CADA UNO de los comentarios que dejen. Así que aprovechen para sacar de su cabeza todas sus dudas."_

Eso fue lo que dije y aquí cumplo:

 ** _Mike Ryder 16 (separado o no se lee)_** : de nuevo te agradezco con la corrección y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Con respecto a la interacción de Kaoru y Toshiro, se que fue poca, pero es que el fic se trataba de todo por lo que pasaron Toshiro y Karin y me quise enfocar más en ello. Y lo de Rangiku, ajaja, me pareció algo muy de ella explicarle de esa forma las cosas a Momo, aunque pensé que quizás la historia no les gustaría me alegro de saber que te gustó! Y,¿ quien sabe?, quizás algún día sí nos veamos, ojalá! Entonces, te leo en mis otros fics! Y haber para cuando te sacas un cap de Un cuento para dormir y ¡WAKE UP! ¡GOOD MORNING! Ya que aún no esta completa, mira que aquí no eres la única que lee!

 _ **Celeste kaomy-chan**_ : me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y si, puse a Momo de buena solo porque en algunos comentarios de fics como ¡¿Me dejas por ella?! y Yo pensé me decían que no creían que Momo reaccionara así, así que bueno, solo por complacer a esas lectoras por única vez porque para mi ella siempre será la bruja que intentó matar a mi amado Shiro-kun! Y, wow, no pensé que extrañaras lo que escribo, me dejó sorprendida, en especial porque, y no vayas a reírte, tus fics fueron los primeros que leí y siempre te consideré la mejor escritora de este fandom, y cuando comencé a escribir a parte de leer no creí que tú llegarías a comentarme, incluso a decirme que era de tus escritoras favoritas, en verdad que es algo muy emocionante para mi y lo aprecio demasiado. así que pronto publicaré en Sin Título y traeré más fics al fandom! Muero por seguir leyendo MR y porque publiques la adaptación MultiChapter de Mulán, sin contar más fics del estilo de Juntos! Lo espero con ansias!

 ** _karin-chan150301_** : bueno hermana, no tengo mucho por decirte porque siempre hablamos en face, pero no te preoucpes que pronto seguiré con TVLP!

Y por último pero no por ello menos importante...

 ** _Guest/belen (se que son la misma persona, ambos reviews comenzaron exactamente igual 😜😜)_** : si es lo que quieres, supongo que haré un Epílogo del Epílogo jajaja! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Y sobre las continuaciones de Celos y Regalo al Corazón, supongo que podría ponerlas en la lista de pendientes, pero como es algo que no pensé la verdad tardaré un poco, en especial con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, pero las haré ^ ^

Y como esos fueron todos los nuevos comentarios que recibí en el último cap (¬ _ ¬* mirando de manera envenenadamente resentida a todas ustedes club de NO-A-LOS-COMENTARIOS) me despido sin nada más que decir.

No las amo nada horribles personas del club NALC!

Saludos!


End file.
